Sangre de asesino
by juanpx12
Summary: Si vas a trabajar en este lugar lo peor que te podria pasar es tener los genes de su asesino... O tal vez no. La vida te puede traer sorpresas en cualquier momento, incluso las que nunca creiste recibir. El dibujo de la imagen de portada no me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal a todos aquí yo con otra historia de FNAF, la idea me estuvo rondando por la mente unos días y aquí esta.**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **Capitulo 1: Adios escuela, ¿Hola trabajo?**_

Era una tarde en un colegio que estaba terminando su curso lectivo, se veian estudiantes saliendo y hablando tranquilamente, todo transcurría normalmente… o eso parecía ya que al frente del lugar se encontraban dos ambulancias atendiendo a 5 estudiantes los cuales tenían marcas de golpes, patadas y hasta de ruedas.

-ay, ay, esta me la pagas Zet, ay, ay-dijo uno de los heridos mientras lo llevaban en camilla.

-¿No dijo eso antes?-pregunto una rubia que estaba viendo la escena a un pelinegro.

-ya perdi la cuenta de cuanto lo ha dicho, pero ¿En serio lo hizo de nuevo?

-bueno el es asi, lo sabes Allan-le contesto la primera.

Allan: jeje, eso es cierto Emily-le respondió este mientras miraba hacia una ventana de la institucion-¿A que hora saldrá?

 **(en el cuarto de la ventana)**

Maestro: ¡Otra Vez!, fueron 15 veces este mes, ya te hiciste un record; ahora ¿Por qué y que hiciste esta vez? Zet Hawken-le hablaba a un joven de 17 años sentado en frente de él.

Este joven era de piel bronceada, ojos negros y aunque la mayoría de su crecido pelo era café tenia un mechon a la derecha de color morado, mediana estatura y aunque no tenia un cuerpo de físicoculturista presentaba algunos musculos; vestia una camisa roja con unas franjas verticales negras, una chaqueta negra de mangas que tenia dos franjas moradas en estas, un pantalón blanco y tenis azules; miraba al hombre con aburrimiento y enojo.

Zet: lo de siempre y como siempre-dijo fríamente y con desgana-jugaron de machos, vinieron por mi, les patee el culo y baile sobre ellos, ah pero esta vez agarrre una bicicleta y los use de rampa para hacer unos trucos- mientras sonreía al recordar.

Maestro: ….. ¡y acaso eso es mejor!-dijo alarmado al oir eso-esta vez…-iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por el timbre.

Zet: lo siento pero se acabo el tiempo, adios-agarrando su mochila y disponiendose a irse pero fue devuelto a la silla por el profesor.

Maestro: oh no de aquí no te vas sin tu castigo, ya vuelvo-dijo antes de irse por la puerta y poniéndole seguro.

Zet: Mierda-mientras le daba una patada al escritorio y miraba un reloj en la pared-se me hace tarde, vamos piensa ¿Qué puedo hacer?-en eso miro la ventana y sonriendo fue hacia ella, pero se le borro cuando la descubrió trabada-genial ahora que-bufo molesto pero se quedo viendo el cristal y luego a la silla, el cristal y la silla, el cristal y la silla, luego esbozo una sonrisa.

En el pasillo de afuera de la oficina se encontraba el maestro con unos papeles caminando tranquilamente, hasta que oyo un cristal roto y corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola para encontrarse a Zet en la ventana, o los restos de esta.

Maestro: ¡Zeeeeet!

Zet: hasta nunca infeliz-le dijo antes de tirarse y agarrarse a un árbol que había ahí, para luego hacer un parkour hasta llegar al suelo-ja pan comido-y empezó a correr para salir del colegio.

 **(30 minutos después)**

Ahora se encontraba sentado en la banca de un parque mientras zapateaba al suelo un poco, momentos después saco su cel para ver la hora.

Zet: maldita sea-dijo guardándolo-¿Dónde demonios te has metido Allan?-mientras que detrás de el se acercaban dos personas sin que se diera cuenta, y despues una de ellas se lanzo en su espalda.

-Hola ¿Qué cuentas Zet?-le saludo un chico de 17 años, pelinegro, ojos azules, tez blanca, complexión media y alto; llevaba una camisa naranja simple, shorts cafes y zapatos negros

Zet: ¡Allan! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso!?-exclamo molesto quitándoselo de encima y tirándolo al suelo.

Allan: las mismas que has apalizado a gente-sentandose en la banca

-Hola Zet-le saludo gentilmente mientras se sentaba una joven rubia de 15 años ojicafe, piel trigueña, delgada y un poco mas baja que el pelicafe; vestia una blusa celeste con una falda rosa y unos zapatos cafes.

Zet: Hola Emily-respondio aburridamente.

Allan: oye aburrido, y ¿Cómo escapaste esta vez de la oficina y del colegio? El otro dia oi que a los guardias les habían dado bastones eléctricos-pregunto curioso

Zet: je bueno, primero que nada un cristal no detiene a una silla, y con lo de los guardias, el hospital tendrá trabajo para rato-respondio sonriendo, por su parte el primero solo hacia una mueca de dolor al imaginar que les pudo haber hecho.

Allan: ehh c-cambiando de tema, ¿Qué piensas hacer para tu carrera?-pregunto.

Zet: ¿a que te refieres?

Emily: a la universidad, recuerda que hay que pagar los estudios.

Zet: tsk lo se, pero aun no se me ocurre que hacer

Allan: pues simplemente trabaja-sugirio

Zet: no es mala idea ah no espera ya lo he intentado, varias veces-contesto mientras recordaba las veces que estuvo en un trabajo, y las veces que lo despidieron por "pocos" problemas.

Allan: vamos intentemoslo otra vez-dijo sacando un periódico de quien sabe donde-busquemos algo.

Zet: ¿de donde rayos sacaste… bah es igual, cualquier cosa estará bien mientras pague bien.

Allan: buena paga eh, a ver albañil no, conserje menos, ¿prostituto?-en ese momento los chicos se miraron, uno confundido y el otro con cara de "ni siquiera lo pienses"-nope, ummmmmm ¡aquí esta!-le dijo mientras le mostraba el anuncio.

El pelicafé-morado miro unos momentos el periódico para luego agarrar el pelo del ojiceleste y empezar a zarandearlo mientras miraba molesto la hoja.

Zet: hoy te levantaste muy gracioso ¿no?-sin soltarlo.

Allan: ay, para, ay, por favor ¿Qué hay de malo? ay.

Emily: eso es verdad-interumpio la rubia-despues de todos a tus padres…-fue callada rápidamente por una mirada severa, haciendo que volviera a acomodarse en su sitio.

Zet: eso no tiene que ver con esto-dijo soltando al otro y cruzándose de brazos-eso ya paso.

Allan: vamos ni tu te crees esa.

Zet: ¿a que te refieres?

Allan: a esto-metiendo su mano en el pecho del otro.

Zet: ¿Qué demonios haces Allan?-en eso el nombrado saco un medallón de forma circular que colgaba de su cuello.

Allan: si ya lo olvidaste, esto ya no existiría-dijo burlonamente.

El simplemente agarro la mano de su amigo y empezó a ejercerle presión.

Allan: ahhh, vale para-soltando el colgante.

Zet: mph, tu me conoces-serio y cocandose el collar.

Y era cierto, Allan sabia perfectamente que si cualquiera aparte de ellos le tocara ese tema, estaria tres metros bajo tierra antes de que se diera cuenta.

Emily: esto, entonces ¿que vas a hacer?-pregunto

Zet: no lo se-dijo poniendo su mano en su mentón mientras pensaba, pero fue interrumpido debido a un cono de helado que se estrello a su cara.

-lo siento

La voz venia de una niña que estaba frente a ellos en el suelo con cara de apenada.

Niña: lo siento, ¿esta bien señor?-pregunto mientras se levantaba.

El preguntado no respondió, pero sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Niña: ¿señor?

Allan: o-oye niña, v-vete de aquí por favor-le pidió mirando temeroso a su amigo, temiendo de que pudiera hacer.

Pero ya era tarde, el ojinegro rápidamente se quito el cono de la cara y no estaba muy contento, luego vio a la pequeña frente a el para después sonreir.

Zet: jeje escucha bien jugaremos un juego, si-metiendo la mano en la chaqueta sin dejar de sonreir-se llama "vete de aquí en 5 segundos y seguiras viviendo"-en eso enseño el mango de una navaja-1… 2…

Pero no le hizo falta contar ya que donde estaba la menor ahora solo había una nube de polvo.

Zet: justo como esperaba-dijo guardando el arma.

Allan: o-oye en serio, a-algunas veces das mas miedo del normal.

Zet: meh, me da igual.

Allan: bueno ya hablando en serio, ¿vas a tomar el trabajo? Si o no.

En eso el primero tomo el periódico y volvió a leer el anuncio.

" _AYUDA BUSCADA"_

" _Si necesitas dinero fácil y rápido te tenemos una opción, estamos necesitando un guardia nocturno aquí en Freddy Fazbear Pizza."_

" _Ahora con una atracción del terror añadida"_

" _En caso de estar interesado venir al local"_

 _Paga: 240$ por noche_

Zet: Bueno no esta tan mal del todo, pero ¿Dónde queda esta pizzería?

Como respuesta sus dos acompañantes señalaron hacia atrás de ellos y al voltearse vio el lugar del que hablaba el anuncio.

Zet: ¿Cómo carajos no lo vi antes?

Allan: será que ya estas ciego, jeje vamos a ver que encontramos ahí-dijo levantándose.

Zet: como sea-agrego siguiéndolo.

Emily: espérenme por favor-al darse cuenta de que la dejaban atrás.

 **Y bien ¿Qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado. Espero que no sea mucho pedir unos consejos para la historia ya que aun soy novato en esto y me vendrían bien.**

 **Sin mas me despido.**

 **Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos aquí he vuelto y solo dire unas cosas. Los diseños serán los de Pole-Bear a excepción de Springbonnie y Puppet, el de Springbonnie será de Mobox87 (sino saben cual es simplemente búsquenlo en google), y el de Puppet, bueno esa imagínensela como quieran XD.**

 **Ah, por cierto otra cosa:**

 **Pursuit Mendez: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y de momento no añadiré mas oc´s, perdón.**

 **Ahora si empecemos.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon**

 _ **Cap 2: Conociendo el lugar**_

El grupo entro al local encontrándose con niños corriendo en un salón bastante, grande con varias mesas llenas de padres y en frente de estas había dos escenarios, y en una esquina del lugar unas cortinas moradas las cuales estaban cerradas; encima de uno de los escenarios estaba un trio que entretenía a la clientela, un castaño con orejas de oso junto a un pelivioleta con orejas de conejo y una pequeña rubia con vestido, en el otro estaban otros 3 con casi el mismo aspecto pero con puntos rojos en las mejillas, además de que la rubia era mas alta y quien tenia orejas de conejo era una peliceleste.

También por uno de los pasillos que había ahí salía una luz verde y tenia encima un cartel que decía Fazbear Fright, donde se veía entrar a algunas personas.

Allan: pues el lugar no esta tan mal, ¿Qué opinas Emily?

Emiy: se ve bastante bien-respondio sonriendo.

Allan: y tu Zet.

Zet: mejor concentrémonos en encontrar al jefe del lugar.

Allan: Pues vamos-pero fue detenido por el sonido de su estomago-eh bueno podríamos comer algo aprovechando que estamos aquí.

Zet: ¡Primero…-en eso sus tripas también gruñeron.

Allan: tomare eso como un si.

Y acto seguido los tres se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron.

Zet: oye ¿Tienes dinero?-pregunto ya sentado.

Allan: claro que si, ¿O creías que dije la idea asi sin mas?

Zet: pues no me extrañaría de ti-poniendo los brazos en la mesa y hundiendo la cara en estos.

-Buenos dias, bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear Pizza ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-dijo parándose en frente.

Se trataba de un castaño de ojos celestes y piel blanca, vestia de mesero y les miraba con una cara que parecía decir "mátenme".

Allan: si, umm ¿Que te parece la de jamon y queso Emily?-pregunto viendo el menú.

Emily: a ver… se ve bien.

Allan: y tu que dices-pregunto a su amigo, pero este solo movio los hombros-bueno entonces una de jamon y queso y unos refrescos.

-A la orden-apuntando en una libreta mientras se iba.

Zet: espero que se apuren.

Allan: vamos no te moriras por esperar un poco.

Zet: como sea-dijo mientras miraba hacia los escenarios-¿Me pregunto cuanto les pagan por hacer "cosplay"?

Allan: ¿A quienes?

Zet: a esos-señalando a los que estaban en el escenario.

Emily: esto, no son personas, son animatronicos, osea robots ellos son el entretenimiento del lugar.

Zet: ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Emily: en el anuncio lo decía y en la entrada había un cartel que hablaba sobre eso.

Zet: …. Meh, da igual.

Luego de un rato la rubia y el pelinegro empezaron a ver el show de los animatronicos y el otro simplemente empezó a jugar en su celular "Geometry Dash", en eso llego el mismo mesero con la orden.

-Aquí tienen-dijo entregando la pizza y las bebidas

Allan: gracias-agradecio rápidamente.

-de nada, ah por cierto aquí esta la cuenta-dandole un papel.

Zet: ¿No que eso se paga DESPUES de comer?

-oye yo solo hago lo que me dicen.

Allan: calma, calma-intentando tranquilizarlos-mira aquí esta la cuenta y además un poco de propina-poniendo el dinero en la mesa, dejando que el castaño lo tomara.

Zet: que ladrones hay aquí-musito mientras tomaba una rebanada, pero antes de metérsela a la boca vio que el mesero lo estaba mirando fijamente-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?

-Dame algo también no.

Zet: si quieres mas plata trabaja mas vago-respondio frio.

-sere vago pero no teñido-se defendió mientras apuntaba a la parte del pelo.

El "teñido" al oir eso apretó el pedazo de pizza destruyéndolo.

Zet: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-poniendo las manos en la mesa mientras se paraba.

Emily: oh no-menciono por lo bajo.

-lo que escuchaste-contesto poniéndose en frente de el.

Zet: …jeje-se rio luego de suspirar- escucha ya que no nos conocemos te lo pasare por esta vez, pero que te quede claro una cosa. Esto es NATURAL-señalando su cabello

-si claro, y yo soy Obama.

Zet: ahora si veras-chocando frente con este ya enojado y metiendo la mano en la chaqueta.

Mike: ¿Qué me vas a mostrar?-respondiendo al choque.

-¿Sucede algo aquí?-interrumpio.

A la par de ellos se encontraba la pequeña rubia del escenario contemplando la escena.

Zet: nada que te interese-contesto girando a ver

-que grosero es usted señor.

Zet: como si me importara tu opinión; y en cuanto a ti…-viendo de nuevo al frente solo para encontrarse que el castaño no estaba-¿Dónde esta?

Allan: se fue en cuanto llego ella.

Zet: será cobarde.

-¿Ha ocurrido algún problema?

Zet: eso no te incdjkkld-no pudo seguir hablando ya que su amigo le tapo la boca.

Allan: por supuesto que no todo esta bien aquí-respondio por este.

-vale-yéndose.

Zet: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto quitándose la mano de su boca.

Allan: porque pelear con empleados no te ayudara a que te den el empleo-respondio tranquilamente-ademas la pizza se va a enfriar y ya la pague-sirviendose un trozo

Zet: tsk como sea-ya calmado y agarrando otro pedazo mordiéndolo-ummmm no esta tan mal.

Despues de ese pequeño suceso, lograron terminar la comida sin ningún problema.

Allan: vaya, aquí si que satisfacen al cliente-chupandose los dedos.

Zet: en algo tienes razón-agrego parándose-ahora voy a ir a buscar al jefe ¿Vienen conmigo o que?

Allan: lo siento, pero nosotros vamos a esa casa de sustos-señalando el respectivo pasillo-me dio curiosidad.

Emily: yo también tengo curiosidad de ver que hay ahi

Zet: hmp solo no se quejen si no duermen estos dias-dijo yéndose.

Allan: jejeje tranquilo, nos vemos después-parandose y caminando a otro lado-¿Vamos Emily?

Emily: por supuesto-siguiendolo.

Mientras tanto el ojinegro se metió por otro pasillo buscando a la autoridad del lugar, llegando a otro salón en donde había unos arcades, también se veía a un niño de camisa a rayas repartiendo globos junto a unas niñas de pelo rosa, además de una caja en una esquina. Pero no se centro en ninguna de estas cosas sino que se dirigió a un chico rubio que llevaba un uniforme de guardia, el cual se encontraba en el medio del lugar.

Zet: oye tu-tocandole el hombro.

-¿eh?-volteandose.

Zet: ¿Sabes donde esta el jefe de aquí?-mira la placa-Kevin.

Kevin: pues el siempre esta en su oficina.

Zet: ¿Y donde esta esa oficina?

Kevin: esta por…-en eso sono un walkie talkie que llevaba-hola… _ **necesitamos que vengas, ya sabes** …_ya voy-yendose del lugar.

Zet: ¡oye espera!-pero ni caso le hizo-maldicion-en ese momento sintió que le jalaban la chaqueta-¿eh?

Se trataba del mismo niño que estaba repartiendo globos.

-Hi señor ¿Quiere un globo?-alcercandole uno.

Zet: No-nego rotundamente.

-vamos señor acepte uno-le dijo esta vez una de las niñas pelirosas

-si vamos-agrego la otra.

Zet: que parte de NO no entienden.

-Vamos, lo alegrara señor-insistio el pequeño.

-si por favor-apoyaron las otras dos.

En este punto al joven se le empezó a formar un tic en el ojo ya que se estaba acabando la paciencia, pero en eso noto que casi no había nadie en esa parte, y los que quedaban estaban mas ocupados en los arcade, asi que formo una sonrisa en sus labios al decidir lo que iba a hacer.

-Vamos señor solo un-la petición del niño fue interrumpida por el sonido de varios estallidos-globo.

Zet: pero de que hablas, yo no veo ningún globo-aun sonriendo con la navaja en sus manos, jugueteando con esta.

-mis…mis globos-gimio mirando los restos de estos para luego irse a llorar en una esquina.

Zet: tu te lo buscaste.

-eso fue cruel-le recrimino una de las pequeñas.

Zet: no te pedi tu opinión.

En eso la otra niña le dio una patada en el pie.

Zet: ay-se quejo agarrándolo-maldita ahora veras-pero las menores se habían ido donde el niño-tsk que molestia.

-en serio eso fue cruel, BB le tiene mucho aprecio a sus globos, además esta prohibido entrar con armas-le comento despectivamente a sus espaldas.

Al darse la vuelta vio a una mujer delgada, alta y palida parada en la caja abierta con los brazos cruzados, pero lo que le resaltaba eran sus ojos los cuales eran simplemente unos puntos blancos.

Zet: como si eso me importara-respondio con la misma aspereza-ademas a ti nadie te metió-concluyo empezando a caminar.

-me pregunto si eres un teñido malhumorado siempre-se defendio rápidamente.

Al nada mas decir esa oración Zet se paró y se volteo hacia ella de golpe, mirándola de arriba abajo, ocasionando que la mujer se sorprendiera.

Zet: y yo me pregunto si eres una anoréxica plana y metiche siempre-retirandose.

-¡oye espera!-le grito enojada y roja de la cara, pero el otro ya se había ido-hmp me pregunto si será que le contagiaron la estupidez-musito sin humor y metiéndose en la caja.

Por su parte el adolecente regreso al salón principal, en eso se paro en medio del lugar mientras ponía una mano en la boca y miraba hacia los lados pensando en como seguir con su busqueda.

Zet: a ver una de dos, o busco lo busco directamente o busco a alguien que me diga-en eso noto que cerca estaba el mismo mesero de antes, al verlo suspiro fastidiado-pues será lo segundo-dirigiendose hacia este.

-tu otra vez en serio-bufo al verlo venir-¿Qué quieres ahora?-cruzándose de brazos.

Zet: escucha no he venido por lo de antes, ¿sabes donde esta tu jefe?

-¿y sino te digo que?

Zet: pues tomare unas pequeñas medidas-tronándose los dedos.

-pues adelante-le incito.

Zet: tu lo has dicho-avanzando y quedando en frente con el.

-¡Mike!-interrumpio alguien.

Ambos giraron a ver encontrándose con un rubio de ojos verdes con un traje de seguridad viniendo hacia ellos.

-Mike necesito que me cubras el resto de mi turno ¿puedes?-le pregunto al mesero en cuanto llego donde este.

Mike: por supuesto Jeremy, de por si ya me empezaba a aburrir y el mio termino.

Jeremy: gracias-concluyo yéndose.

Mike: ya que, adiós después terminamos esto-se dirigió hacia el pelicafe-morado-si te atreves-añadio retirándose.

Zet: claro que me atrevo y cuando quieras-se defendió.

También se iba a ir pero se recordó del por que había hablado con el.

Zet: oye espera, aun no me contestaste-pero ya no estaba-maldicion ¿ahora que?-volviendo a mirar a lo lados-parece que tendre que buscar al jefe directamente.

Pero para su suerte vio salir, de un pasillo que tenia a la par, a un pelinaranja de lentes con uniforme, que llevaba unas herramientas en la mano.

Zet: oye espera.

-¿eh? si-deteniendose.

Zet: escucha… Fritz-dijo al mirar la identificación-¿Dónde esta la oficina del jefe de aquí?

Fritz: pues solo tienes que seguir por ahí y al fondo estará-señalando por donde había venido.

Zet: ah vale-yendose por ese lado.

Fritz: ehhh de nada-volviendo a su camino.

Zet fue caminando por donde le dijeron pero en eso empezó a sonar su celular, asi que lo contesto.

Zet: Hola…..numero equivocado señora, la próxima vez fijese al marcar-termino la llamada y guardo el cel pero mientras lo hacia no miro hacia adelante ocasionando que chocara con alguien-agh ¿Quién es el metido?

Al ver al frente se encontró con un rubio con orejas de osos del mismo color algo mas alto que el y los ojos iguales a la mujer de la caja.

-yo debería decir eso, permiso-dijo largándose por un lado.

Zet: como sea-bufo volviendo a caminar, y volviendo a chocar-¿Ahora quien fue?-volviendo a levantar la vista.

Esta vez era una rubia con orejas de conejo a juego y ojos verdes, llevaba un traje negro sin mangas y corbatín morado, además de una guitarra en la mano.

-lo siento-dijo antes de seguir al de orejas de oso.

Zet: tsk-regreso al camino solo para volver a chocar-¡Otra vez!

Pero era un hombre de tez blanca ya entrado en años de cabellos negros y ojos iguales vestido formalmente.

-disculpe joven, pero tengo prisa-contesto yéndose por el mismo camino de los otros dos.

Zet: espero que ya no haya mas gente en el pasillo-dijo por lo bajo caminando sin darse cuenta de con quien había chocado-un momento-parandose-oiga espere ahí-regresandose corriendo.

La suerte le debió sonreir ya que lo encontró rápidamente en el salón, en frente de un escenario donde estaban los animatronicos rubios.

Zet: oiga usted espere, tengo que hablar con usted-le dijo al llegar a su lado.

-¿Qué se le ofrece joven?-pregunto gentilmente.

Zet: sere rápido, quiero-fue interrumpido un sonido agudo proveniente de un micrófono que sostenía el oso, haciendo que se taparan las orejas.

-disculpe joven, ¿Qué decía?-volvio a preguntar.

Zet: que quiero-nuevamente fue interrumpido pero por la guitarra siendo afinada por la coneja.

-ahora si.

Zet: quiero…-paro de hablar esperando a que lo interrumpieran, pero al no pasar nada sonrio victorioso-quiero el trabajo de-esta vez lo pararon los dos sonidos a la vez, haciendo que apretara los puños enfadado.

-¿El trabajo de que?-pregunto curioso.

Zet: un momento-en eso se subió al escenario y le arrebato el micrófono al oso y volvió donde estaba sin siquiera escuchar las quejas se este-ahora si-encendiendo el aparato-¡Quiero el trabajo de guarda nocturno!-le grito con la ayuda del micrófono haciendo que sonara por todo el lugar.

-vale no tenia por que ponerse asi, solo sígame a mi oficina.

Zet: al fin ¿Cuánto ansiaba escuchar esas palabras?-concluyo lanzándole el micrófono al rubio, sin darse cuenta que este lo miraba fijamente y no solo el, también el resto de los animatronicos lo seguía con los ojos, al igual que otras cuatro personas pero estas con cara de preocupación.

 **Aquí esta el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre cualquier consejo me ayuda para mejorar en esto. Cualquier duda la contestare.**

 **Sin mas me despido.**

 **Chao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los que lean la historia aquí he vuelto con la continuación de esto, espero no haberme retrasado, bueno nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **Capitulo3: Que esto empiece.**_

Zet: ¿En serio?-abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

Y sucedía que no pasaron ni cinco segundos después de entrar a la oficina a la cual llego siguiendo a su futuro, jefe cuando este le dijo que estaba contratado.

-claro que si, necesitamos que alguien tome ese puesto, solo hay que llenar unos papeles-dijo sentándose tras el escritorio-por cierto mi nombre es Scott Cawthon.

Zet: como sea, terminemos esto-volviendo a su semblante normal

Scott: esta bien, solo pon tu nombre aquí y firma aquí-entregándole un papel y lapicero.

Zet: un momento a ver que dice esto… turno de 12am a 6am… cuidar el local y su mobiliario… NO salir del local durante el turno… para tener el derecho de renuncia se debe estar mínimo cinco noches… no se cubren lesiones, mutilaciones o muerte durante la estadía en el lugar…-al leer la ultima parte se quedo estático unos momentos, para luego hacer un movimiento de hombros y firmar los espacios dados-aquí tiene-regresándole las cosas.

Scott: ¿D-de verdad?-pregunto sin creer que haya aceptado aun después de haber leído el contrato-bueno en ese caso ve a ese casillero ahí están los uniformes, coge el que te quede. Entonces nos vemos en la noche Zet Hawken…-en eso se le cayó el bolígrafo de la mano al leer el nombre completo-…Johnson.

Zet: si, ese es mi nombre completo-mientras registraba el mueble.

Scott: Johnson ¿Te apellidas Johnson?-con una expresión de notable sorpresa.

Zet: si ¿Qué pasa con eso?-pregunto levantando una ceja con un uniforme bajo el brazo.

Scott: n-nada nada, adiós n-nos vemos e-en la noche-respondió nerviosamente mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

El joven simplemente salió de ahí y empezó a caminar pensativo de lo fácil que fue conseguir el empleo y de la reacción del jefe al saber su apellido, aunque lo ultimo no era novedad ya que ya le había pasado varias veces con diferentes personas y siempre reaccionaban igual y algunas veces se alejaban rápidamente incluso antes de que les diera una razón. Justo en ese momento su amigo llego para sacarlo de su mente.

Allan: ¡Vaya manera de pedir un trabajo! Aunque a decir verdad no me sorprende de ti-le saludo colgando un brazo en su cuello-y que ¿Conseguiste el empleo?

Zet: por supuesto que si, no ves esto-contesto enseñando lo que llevaba en el brazo y quitándose el brazo de encima-por cierto ¿Qué tal estuvo esa cosa?

Allan: Pues nada a mal a decir verdad, especialmente porque había un tipo de orejas de conejo que dio algunos buenos sustos.

Zet: si, ya lo estoy viendo-mirando a Emily la cual estaba temblando acurrucada al pelinegro.

Allan: jejeje-se rio nervioso al verla-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto a la menor.

Emily: s-si-afirmo esta.

Allan: que bien-se volvió a dirigir a su amigo-y ¿A que horas trabajas?

Zet: durante la madrugada, con más razón me voy para poder dormir-concluyo caminando a la salida.

Allan: oye espera-lo siguió llevándose de la mano a la menor.

Pero mientras se iban ninguno de ellos noto que alguien los veía desde las sombras.

-con que ese es el nuevo eh-dijo tomando un respiro de un cigarro y soltando la bocanada de humo-jaja perfecto las noches se estaban poniendo aburridas, lo mejor será que vaya a preparar mi parte del juego-agrego regresando a la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto el grupo ya andaba caminando lejos del local, hablando entre si sobre el trabajo de Zet mientras el atardecer empezaba a caer.

Allan: entonces aceptaste aunque ese contrato dijera eso-pregunto al escuchar esa parte-¿No te pareció extraño?

Zet: solo me pareció que eran unos tacaños que no aceptan su responsabilidad.

Allan: bueno de todos modos ten cuidado; por cierto se me olvidaba decirte…

Emily: Allan ya llegamos-interrumpió a su hermano mientras se dirigía a la puerta de una casa.

Allan: ahí voy-en eso se volvió a dirigir a su amigo-oye dejando la broma, cuídate ese lugar no me huele muy bien.

Zet: si, si, si como digas-bufo.

Allan: jeje adiós-se despidió mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa, de la cual salió una señora pelinegra algo mayor.

-ah que bien ya me estaba empezando a preocupar-dijo abrazando al pelinegro y la rubia-¿Están bien?

Allan: por supuesto que si madre, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo risueño mientras entraba a la casa.

-oh Zet que gusto me da verte, ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?-le pregunto al verlo ya que se había quedado contemplando la escena.

Zet: será otro día, adiós-volviendo a caminar.

-Que pases buenas noches-se despidió cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto se quedo solo el joven paro de pronto y soltó un suspiro antes de volver a caminar. Luego de un rato llego a una casa la cual no se veía en el mejor estado de todos a la cual entro.

Ya adentro se quito la chaqueta dejándola en uno de los pocos muebles que había y quitándose también los zapatos. Luego de eso paso directo al dormitorio donde se sentó en la cama para echarse a dormir, pero antes de acostarse empezó a requisarse el pecho hasta sacar el medallón que llevaba colgado, el cual empezó a frotar con el pulgar mientras lo miraba de forma triste.

Zet: ¿En que estoy pensando?-se pregunto dejando el accesorio en su lugar para luego recostarse y caer dormido.

 **(En la pizzería)**

Ya todos los clientes se habían ido por lo cual ya habían cerrado y los únicos que estaban eran las pocas personas de mantenimiento, y claro los animatronicos, estos últimos estaban aprovechando que no había nadie a la vista para hablar entre si.

Freddy: otro día termino chicos-hablo mientras se tronaba la espalda.

Chica: siempre dices lo mismo-comento risueña sentándose en el borde del escenario.

Toy Chica: concuerdo contigo-agrego su contraparte.

Bon: jeje por cierto ¿Dónde está Bonnie?-pregunto la peliceleste mientras bajaba del escenario al notar que faltaba el pelilila.

Bonnie: aquí-contesto abrazándola por detrás y levantándola.

Toy Freddy: ustedes dos no se vayan a poner en eso, recuerden que esta noche tenemos invitados-interrumpió sonriendo macabramente.

Bonnie: bueno en algo tienes razón-bajando a su versión toy-pero deberían decirle eso a foxy y mangle-señalando las cortinas.

Freddy: tranquilo, ya hablare con ellos-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿otra vez con eso?-hablo llegando de repente.

Freddy: oh vamos Gonnie no seas aguafiestas ¿Qué otra cosa hacemos?

Gonnie: pues en realidad no sé, pero los cuatro tipos que habían venido antes se veían muy simpáticos-comento mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Toy Freddy: tranquila si no quieres participar nosotros podemos.

Gonnie: …. ¿Ya hablaron con Puppet?-agrego la coneja dorada.

Freddy: bueno pues ya estábamos pensando en eso-menciono el castaño

Puppet: ¿Alguien me llamo?-dijo apareciendo la marioneta.

Gonnie: si, que ellos quieren pedirte permiso para "jugar" con el guarda nocturno.

Puppet: ¿Y quién es?

Chica: pues no sabemos el nombre, pero es un chico de pelo café con una parte morada.

Puppet: ¡Agárrenlo, métanlo con el mayor dolor posible en un traje y luego quémenlo hasta que su cuerpo se reduzca a cenizas!-hablando de una manera que dejo congelados a todos los presentes-adiós-se retiro de forma imponente.

Freddy: muy bien eso es luz verde, quiero a todos preparados.

Gonnie: no aprenden ¿verdad?-musito de forma decepcionada-bueno yo me voy que ya quiero ver a alguien.

Bonnie: ah por cierto, dile que no se le olvide hacer su parte.

Gonnie: jeje conociéndolo ya se habrá adelantado-termino mientras se retiraba por el pasillo verde.

 **(Regresando con el protagonista)**

El joven yacía en la cama con su mente ya en la tierra de los sueños.

" _Se encontraba en un cuarto que por la decoración parecía estar hecho para un bebe, y así era en una esquina había una cuna de donde se oía un bebe y en frente de esta se veían las siluetas de dos personas mayores, una mujer y un hombre abrazados mientras veían a la criatura; de pronto la habitación se oscureció y cuando se aclaro se veía al hombre sentado en una silla llorando al lado de la cuna, la habitación se volvió a oscurecer y al aclararse se veía el cuarto en un estado algo desgastado, repentinamente el mismo hombre entro con un objeto en la mano para luego acercarse a la cuna y meter sus brazos para sacar a un bebe algo crecido y llevárselo de ahí."_

De repente el ojinegro se despertó respirando pesadamente mientras pasaba su mirada por toda la habitación, después se llevo una mano a la cara y suspiro.

Zet: otra vez ¿Por qué será que ese sueño vuelve?-se dijo por lo bajo para luego echar un vistazo a la hora en el celular-¿¡11: 40!? ¡Maldita sea, tuve que haber puesto un despertador!-exclamo mientras se lanzaba de la cama para ponerse los zapatos, la chaqueta y agarrar su navaja-bien espero que no se me haya quedado nada-musito cerrando la puerta de la casa y echando a correr.

 **(11:50)**

Scott se encontraba en frente de la pizzería, se le podía notar preocupado mientras veía la hora temiendo que el joven se hubiera arrepentido de venir, luego de un rato se dirigió decepcionado a las puertas para cerrarlas.

-oiga-le grito.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con su nuevo trabajador corriendo hasta parar en frente de el.

Scott: que alegría verlo aquí, empezaba a pensar que no iba a venir-le expreso a este.

Zet: tsk no diga tonterías-cruzándose de brazos-y bien, algo que deba saber antes de trabajar.

Scott: si, aquí están las llaves, pero recuerda que no puedes salir hasta que acabes el turno-entregándole estas-para llegar a tu oficina solo ve por el corredor que esta al contrario a mi oficina.

Zet: algo más.

Scott: ah sí hay una grabación puesta para aclararte dudas; bueno cuida el lugar, nos vemos en una horas-se despidió el hombre.

Zet: como sea-entrando en el local-mph de noche este lugar se ve tenebroso-agrego mirando la sala con poca iluminación-bien ¿Por dónde estaba esa oficina?

Luego de un rato llego a su zona de trabajo, era una habitación rectangular que tenia al frente un pasillo bastante largo, a los lados había puertas con unas ventilaciones encima ambas tenían unos botones a la par; y en el fondo había un ventanal que daba a un pasillo de luz verde con un espacio de puerta a la par.

En el medio había un escritorio de trabajo con un ventilador, un teléfono y una tablet. Al pie del ventanal había otro escritorio igual pero con una tablet en los lados, en medios de ambos muebles había una silla giratoria.

Zet: vaya pues no esta tan mal-sentándose en la silla.

De pronto empieza a sonar el teléfono haciendo que lo levantara.

- _hola, hola_

Zet: está cerrado-dispuesto a colgar.

- _eh solo quería grabar un mensaje para ayudarte en tu trabajo-_ siguió hablando.

El pelicafe-morado sin más opciones dejo la seguir la grabación.

- _primero que nada bienvenido al lugar donde la pizza es caliente y la diversión trae vida, eh seguro que vienes porque nos vistes en los periódicos ¿Verdad?_

Zet: acertaste-hablo sin ganas.

- _bueno ¿Me pregunto si este fue el trabajo para ti?... eh me perdí perdón, volviendo al tema del trabajo, el problema no es el aburrimiento créeme que no lo sentirás, el problema son los animatronicos ya que entre las 12am y las 6am pueden fallar._

Zet: ¿Qué quieres decir?

- _veras entre estas horas ellos caminan libremente y se pueden poner algo "nerviosos" si ven personas en el local y lo que harían seria poner a quien vean en un traje antiguo de ellos, ¿Sabías que ellos antes eran animales antropomórficos?_

Zet: ¿A qué te refieres?-intrigo acomodándose en la silla.

 _-eso no estaría tan mal si esos cuerpos no estuvieran llenos de vigas y cables que te oprimen hasta atravesar hasta el más recóndito rincón de tu cuerpo ocasionando lesiones y en el peor caso la muerte, pero tranquilo estoy aquí para tomar la preocupación y el miedo._

Zet: ¿¡Que!? Un momento, ve más despacio-olvidándose que era una grabación.

 _-escucha bien porque no estoy toda la noche, coge la tablet que tienes sobre la mesa esta tiene acceso a las cámaras de seguridad, préndela y busca las de los escenarios._

Zet: listo, ¿Ahora qué?-mientras pasaba las cámaras entre los dos tríos.

 _-seguro los estarás viendo ahora, ¿A que se ven muy inocentes? Pues exactamente por eso no bajes la guardia. Si de casualidad llegaran a acercarse a la oficina tienes dos opciones: 1: si se acercan por las puertas lo único tienes que hacer es cerrarlas y pan comido, pero no las dejes así mucho tiempo o de otro modo terminaras dejando sin energía al local y a ti; 2: si_ _aparecen por el pasillo de en frente o en los ductos ponte la máscara que tienes por ahí hasta que se vayan, el inconveniente es que es algo incomoda y no puedes ver bien las cámaras._

Zet: ¿¡De que mascara estás hablando!?-se quejo mientras revisaba el escritorio, hasta que abrió uno de los cajones encontrándola-¿En serio me tengo que poner esto?

 _-si posiblemente no te agrade mucho, y la verdad estoy contigo en eso pero, para seguir vivo se hace lo que sea ¿No? Volvamos al tema, ve a la cámara que dice Pirate Cove._

Zet: aquí solo veo unas cortinas moradas.

 _-ahora estarás viendo unas cortinas con estrellas pero lo que te debe preocupar es lo que hay detrás. Hay están el pirata Foxy y su compañera Mangle, estos suelen ser los más queridos por los niños; ambos atacaran corriendo por los pasillos de los lados en ese caso solo cierra las puertas y espera golpes antes de volver a abrirlas, pero mangle puede meterse por los conductos si la vez ponte la máscara y será suficiente, en caso de que Foxy aparezca en el pasillo solo alúmbralo con la linterna varias veces hasta que se vaya, pero si no quieres que vengan solo mantén un ojo en ellos y estarás preparado._

Zet: un momento-empieza a volver a buscar en los cajones hasta que saca el objeto-supongo que será esta.

 _-bien ahora pasemos a los últimos, pon las cámaras de Game Area y Prize Corner._

Zet: ¿Y aquí que hay de especial?

 _-en la primera lo único que tienes que hacer es vigilar la caja que está ahí, es de música así que solo mantenla sonando, para eso solo mantén presionado el botón que aparece ahí hasta que se cargue. En la otra cámara están Ballon Boy y las niñas "cupcake", estos chicos no te mataran pero pueden quitarte las baterías de la linterna, la máscara o la tablet, si los solo cierra las puertas u ocúltate tras la máscara._

Zet: ¿eso es todo?-intrigo de forma aburrida.

 _-ah por cierto, si de casualidad ves a Springbonnie, ya sabes, mujer rubia y orejas de conejo, puedes tranquilizarte de ella ya que no suele atacar, pero si de casualidad se une simplemente haz lo mismo que los demás. Y creo que eso fue todo ahora no olvides mis simples métodos, usa tus cámaras y luz antes de que tomen tu cuerpo y te dejen morir… jejeje._

Zet: muchas gracias por todo y adiós-agradeció de forma sarcástica a punto de mutear la grabación.

 _-espera me acabo de acordar de algo, encontraron un nuevo juguete, una atracción de horror se quemo no hace mucho y su temática era sobre este lugar; así que la reconstruyeron aquí como casa de sustos, incluso trajeron un animatronico que había ahí y también lo remodelaron, si quieres verlo solo da vuelta en la silla y coge la tablet que está a la derecha del otro escritorio._

El joven hizo exactamente eso y empezó a ver el ese lugar.

Zet: oh vamos, pudieron haber hecho esto un poco mejor-dijo mientras veía la decoración.

De pronto paro en una cámara que mostraba a un joven de pelo verdirubio con orejas de conejo de igual color, vestía un traje que se veía dañado y llevaba varias vendas por el cuerpo.

Zet: y supongo que este es el tipo que menciono Allan.

- _seguro lo estarás viendo, también te debes cuidar de él, lo que tienes que hacer será atraerlo a las cámaras que quieras usando la opción de audio que aparece ahí si se acerca demasiado a tu lugar de trabajo; pero aquí también hay ductos y el los puede usar, si lo oyes por estos aprieta el otro botón y podrás ver la ventilación, cuando lo encuentres simplemente bloquea su camino, recuerda que si se llega a meter no te gustara lo que te vaya hacer._

Zet: yo pensé que era más difícil.

 _-pero no creas que es así de simple, el inconveniente de rehacer ese lugar es que dañaron la ventilación y algunos sistemas mientras lo hacían, así que si algo falla solo coge la otra tablet y aprieta donde hay error y se arreglara. Pero asegúrate de revisar la ventilación, porque si se daña mucho tiempo puedes experimentar alucinaciones. Resumiendo esta parte: usa el audio, revisa la ventilación y comprueba los sistemas; así estarás a salvo._

Zet: oye ¿Y si paso de todo lo que me dices y los regreso a su lugar a golpes?-tronándose los dedos.

 _-una última cosa, NO dañes a los robots, tienen un lugar especial en el corazón de los niños además de que su remodelación costo un dineral, así que si no eres un millonario procura no usar esa opción._

Zet: tsk si costaron tanto deberían ser resistentes ¿No?

 _-bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana... si sobrevives….._

Zet: ¿ya?-en eso suena el sonido de cortado-¿En serio esperan que me trague un cuento como ese? Al menos pueden hacer la historia mas creíble-se hablo a si mismo mientras ponía las piernas sobre el escritorio.

 **(3:00am)**

Zet: ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?-murmuraba mientras pasaba de cámara rápidamente buscando…

Zet: aquí-parándose en la que mostraba los baños-bien, entonces debo ir por aquí y dar la vuelta aquí y listo-agrego cogiendo la linterna y yéndose de ahí.

Mientras tanto los "artistas" de la pizzería estaban esperando la hora para moverse y empezar la caza.

Bonnie: ¿Ya podemos ir?-pregunto impaciente.

Freddy: espera un poco más.

Bon: vamos, ya pasaron las 3-replico la peliceleste.

Toy Freddy: en eso tienes razón-afirmo el de mejillas rojas.

Freddy: vale pues-en eso empieza a oír pisadas-todos quietos.

Sorpresa la que se llevaron al ver al guarda caminando como si nada y alumbrando el camino con la linterna, lo siguieron con la vista hasta que se metió en un pasillo.

Toy Chica: oigan ¿Acaso el nuevo es un suicida?-intrigo en cuanto se fue.

Freddy: eso parece-respondió sonriendo-bien Bonnie y Bon esperen un minuto más, y pueden ir por el-anuncio el líder ante lo cual los conejos celebraron.

En cuanto al joven, el llego a los sanitarios.

Zet: oh si, aquí está-exclamo metiéndose en el de los hombres.

 **(1 minuto después)**

Zet: ahhhh eso necesitaba-dijo aliviado saliendo del servicio al lavamanos-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esto?-exclamo al ver que la llave del grifo no se movía-vamos…ábrete-se quejo mientras jalaba el objeto.

Pero mientras estaba en eso, no se fijo que por detrás se acercaba sigilosamente un pelivioleta con los brazos levantados en su dirección.

Bonnie: Game Over-dijo bajamente acercando sus manos peligrosamente.

 **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Nada mas decir que me gusto una historia que leí donde decía que Vincent tenía 3 hijos, creo que la conocen, así que usare esa parte, créditos a su creador y espero que no se enoje; también se el dilema que hay con Puppet, pero la puse así porque tengo algo pensado para después. Como siempre cualquier consejo que me den me para mejorar en esto me ayuda bastante.**

 **Sin más me despido.**

 **Chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos aquí he vuelto, gracias por estar siguiendo esta historia, se los agradezco de corazón.**

 **Ahora solo tres cosas antes de empezar:**

 **-Enightmare: jaja tienes razón.**

 **-Pursuit Mendez: perdón por retrasarme.**

 **-Dirk: Gracias me alegra que te guste.**

 **Ahora si demosle**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **Cap 4: unos fails nocturnos.**_

Zet: ¡Ábrete!-exclamo jalando la llave del grifo porque no se movía, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que el de orejas moradas se acercaba tras de el.

Bonnie: Game Over-a punto de poner sus manos en el guarda.

Zet: ¡Vamos!-repentinamente la llave cedió haciendo que el joven diera un giro por la fuerza que empleo, provocando que terminara dándole un puñetazo al androide y este a su vez se estrello de cabeza con la pared quedando inconsciente-¿Qué rayos… ah, ya era hora de que se abriera-poniendo las manos bajo el chorro que salía del tubo sin siquiera notar al conejo.

Afuera de los baños se encontraba la peliceleste esperando que su novio saliera con la presa, pero se llevo la sorpresa al ver que el joven salía lo más normal del mundo.

-Bon: ¿Qué paso?-se intrigo mientras entraba de donde había salido este-¿Bonnie? ¡Bonnie!-exclamo al verlo tirado y corrió para después arrodillarse junto a él.

Mientras tanto el guarda caminaba hacia la oficina sin ver que los restantes del escenario lo veían con la misma expresión de sorpresa que la coneja.

Chica: eh ¿No que Bonnie y Bon fueron por él?-soltó en cuanto ya no estuvo.

Freddy: hmph Chica ve con Toy Chica a ver qué paso-hablo el oso.

Las rubias hicieron lo que les dijeron y volvieron unos momentos después.

Toy Chica: Bonnie esta desmayado.

Freddy: ¿Qué?

Toy Chica: Bon se quedo cuidándolo, y dice que no se va a mover hasta que despierte.

Freddy: ¿Cómo es posible eso?-balbuceo por la impresión pero después dio un ligero suspiro-en ese caso, ¡Fred! Ve con ellas, y hagan lo suyo-ordeno haciendo que obedecieran.

Mientras hablaban ninguno noto que una figura espectral los observaba atentamente, que en cuanto vio que se le acercaban desapareció.

En cuanto al guarda, el estaba yendo de regreso a su oficina pero se estaba agarrando la mano derecha.

Zet: agh maldición ¿Tanta fuerza hice como para que me duela?-se quejo, pero de repente paro en frente de las puertas de la cocina girando a verla-no se enojaran porque tome un bocado-dijo a si mismo entrando.

Chica: ¿Qué crees que le hayan hecho a Bonnie para dejarlo así?

Toy Chica: no lo sé, solo sé que habrá que tener cuidado con…-empiezan a escuchar ruidos en la cocina-el.

Toy Freddy: pues será más rápido de lo que creí, ustedes entren yo me quedo aquí por si escapa-sugirió el de mejillas rojas.

Chica: que caballerosidad-comento sarcásticamente.

Toy Freddy: oye hay que estar listos por si algo sale mal.

Toy Chica: si,si,si hagamos esto ya-interrumpió rápidamente.

Acto seguido entraron encontrándose con el joven rebuscando entre los sartenes y ollas.

Chica: ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Toy Chica: eso no importa, solo déjame a mí y mira como lo hacen las profesionales-concluyo yendo hacia el sigilosamente.

Zet: ¿Dónde podrían guardar las pizzas sobrantes?-se dijo buscando entre las cosas sin ver a la gallina la cual estaba con los brazos abiertos detrás-uhmmm tal vez abajo-agrego agachándose para buscar y esquivando indirectamente el agarre.

Toy Chica: quédate quieto-musito para ella misma mientras se preparaba para saltar.

Zet: tsk no hay nada-bufo parándose-tal vez arriba-subiéndose rápidamente al fregadero para ver arriba de la alacena y haciendo que la rubia pasase directo estampándose con un cubo de agua y trapeador que había ahí-¿Qué rayos?

El ojinegro ilumino donde escucho el golpe encontrándose con una rubia con la cara mojada y enojada.

Toy Chica: eiiiiiiiii-haciendo su característico grito y salto.

El cual el guarda simplemente esquivo bajándose de donde estaba, ocasionando que se estrellara con una pila de utensilios de cocina y quedando en el mismo estado que su compañero orejudo.

Zet: pero vaya peligro que hay aquí-musito con sarcasmo yendo a la puerta

Pero antes de llegar fue detenido por la otra gallina y esta tenía un cuchillo.

Chica: ¡Bu!-tratando de asustarlo.

Zet: …-parpadeo unos momentos ante eso-permiso-haciéndola a un lado para seguir su camino.

Chica: ¿eh? Oye ¿No te asuste?-pregunto poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Zet: ¿Tu qué crees?-de forma sarcástica.

Chica: mmmm entonces plan B-sentencio descargando el cuchillo, el cual fue detenido fácilmente por el joven con una mano.

Zet: ey, ¿Te cuento una cosa?, no me gusta pelear con mujeres, pero en este caso-sacando la navaja-tendré que hacer una excepción-dibujando una sonrisa en su boca.

La pequeña abrió los ojos de par en par al verlo así: la hoja, la sonrisa ladeada e incluso la parte coloreada del pelo, todo concordaba a él, e hizo que le llegaran la asaltaran los recuerdos de ese fatídico día, y como resultado la dejo en un estado de shock.

Zet: hmph oye, ¿Me escuchas?-pinchándole la cara sin respuesta-como sea-guardando la navaja y dejándola ahí.

Al salir abrió la puerta de una patada pero se sorprendió al oír un golpe de esta, cuando miro por detrás se encontró con que la había estrellado con el oso, el cual quedo aturdido, al verlo simplemente dejo la puerta igual y se fue.

Mientras, la misma figura espectral de hace unos momentos observo todo y cuando el lugar estuvo quieto desapareció.

 **(En otra parte de la pizzería)**

Gonnie: entonces ¿Eso acaba de pasar?-pregunto la ojiverde sentada en el suelo recostada a la pared en medio de un cuarto en penumbras.

-si, hace un rato ocurrió-contesto el espectro de hace momentos desde las sombras.

Gonnie: pues me siento mal por ellos, pero en parte se lo merecen por querer matar a alguien.

-jejeje es verdad, y ¿Cómo está el?-señalando a un pequeño bulto que estaba junto a ella.

Gonnie: está bien, solo está durmiendo. Deberías olvidar eso sabes.

-tal vez si-dando un paso al frente revelando a un joven maltratado pelirrojo con orejas y cola de zorro de igual color, vestido con un traje pirata bastante roto pero lo más notorio era que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo-pero no creo que papa piense lo mismo.

Gonnie: jeje ya lo conoces, ¿Te vas a quedar lo que falta de noche?-le intrigo simpáticamente.

P. Foxy: lo siento pero tengo que volver y contarle lo que paso, adiós-se retiro desvaneciéndose.

Gonnie: adiós hijo-se despidió aunque no la escuchara.

-¿mami? ¿Estas ahí?-se oyó de la silueta que estaba a su par.

Gonnie: por supuesto que si-respondió rodeándolo con un brazo-tranquilo, duerme.

 **(Con el oso castaño en jefe)**

Había decidido ir a ver que era lo que pasaba ya que había pasado bastante tiempo y el resto no había vuelto; para empezar se encontró a su copia "incrustado" en la puerta de la cocina.

Freddy: ¿Fred?-quitándole la puerta de la cara-oye Fred ¿Estas bien?-al ver que movía ligeramente la cabeza.

Toy Freddy: ….-de pronto sacudió fuertemente la cabeza-si lo estoy ¿Qué paso?

Freddy: eso te pregunto yo ¿Dónde están las otras?

Toy Freddy: entraron aquí-comento metiéndose ambos al lugar, primero que nada se toparon a la rubia congelada en la entrada.

Freddy: ¿Chica?-poniéndose en frente de ella-¡Chica! ¡Reacciona!-dando unas palmaditas en la cara logrando su objetivo.

Chica: ¡Freddy!-abrazándolo repentinamente-¿Te encuentras bien?

Freddy: claro que si ¿Qué te sucedió?

Chica: pues-intentando recordar-no lo sé pero ¿Dónde está Toy Chica?

Toy Freddy: aquí esta-sacándola dormida del montón de utensilios del que estaba.

Freddy: también ella-se sorprendió.

Chica: ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Freddy: pues-poniendo la mano bajo el mentón-hay que pedir refuerzos.

 **(Regresando con el guarda)**

Este se encontraba recostado en la silla sin hacer gran cosa, eso hasta que vio que en la tablet aparecía un símbolo de precaución amarillo que señalaba la habitación de la caja, por lo cual se recordó de esta y le dio cuerda solo para hacer algo.

Zet: "no vas a sentir el aburrimiento" decía ese tipo-murmuro mientras pasaba las cámaras para revisar el lugar, encontrando a los conejos en los baños, la peliceleste había arrancado una tapa de un sanitario y estaba echándole viento al de orejas moradas el cual estaba tendido en el suelo-¿A estos que les paso? Meh me da igual-siguió pasando las cámaras hasta llegar a la de la cocina donde la rubia mayor se encontraba echada en una mesa y la menor se encontraba acomodando los trastes que había, también vio al oso pintado pero este simplemente estaba sentado en una esquina con el sombrero tapándole la cara-aquí siguen estos-siguió viendo lugares y al final llego a las cortinas, pero en frente de estas estaba el otro castaño-¿Qué rayos hace ahí?-se intrigo levantando una ceja.

 **(Pirate Cove)**

Freddy: ¡Foxy!-llamo a las cortinas-¡Foxy se que estas ahí, o sales o entro!

-¿Qué sucede marinero?-de las cortinas salió un joven pelirrojo con las mismas características que la aparición, solo que no estaba sucio, su ropa estaba menos rasgada y conservaba su brazo izquierdo el cual tenía un garfio en vez de mano.

Freddy: me preguntaba si podías salir hoy y ayudarnos, es que hemos tenido unos problemas-le pidió gentilmente.

Foxy: mmm déjame pensar, no-contesto-lo siento amigo pero estoy algo ocupado.

-Foxyyyy-se oyó en un tono tentador de la cueva y acto seguido salieron unos cables que envolvieron al pirata.

Foxy: ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer otras cosas-concluyo metiéndose a su lugar.

Freddy: espera-pero las cortinas fueron cerradas-maldición ¿Ahora qué?-en eso dirige su mirada hacia la casa de sustos-tal vez… bah él hace lo que quiere, además-volviendo a ver a un reloj que había ahí-ya va a terminar su turno-termino sentándose en el lugar.

 **(Con el adolescente)**

Zet: ok este lugar se está poniendo cada vez más extraño-comento luego de contemplar la escena la cual pudo escuchar gracias al audio de la cámara.

Dicho esto se volvió a acomodar en el mueble y echo un ojo en la hora de su celular.

Zet: por lo menos ya estoy a punto de salir de aquí.

 **(En la Fazbear Fright)**

El conejo de orejas rotas estaba partiéndose de la risa en el suelo debido a las noticias que le trajo el zorro fantasma.

Springtrap: jajaja entonces eso les paso esta noche a los chamacos jaja-exclamo entre risas

P. Foxy: exactamente eso, y ¿Vamos a hacer algo hoy?-enseñando una sonrisa.

Springtrap: no, pronto darán las 6, mañana les enseñaremos como se hace-sentencio dejando de reír.

P. Foxy: bueno entonces adiós-se despidió-…papa-agrego bajamente.

Springtrap: ¿Dijiste algo?-intrigo curioso.

P. Foxy: no nada-desapareciendo.

Springtrap: tsk como sea-poniendo las manos tras la nuca.

 **(6:00 am)**

Zet: ¿Qué rayos?-se pregunto al oír los gritos de los niños-supongo que termino mi turno-se dijo mientras se levantaba e iba al baño para cambiarse el uniforme, hecho eso salió del local encontrándose con el jefe.

Scott: buenos días ¿Cómo estuvo tu turno?-pregunto esperando recibir la solicitud de renuncia.

Zet: no estuvo tan mal, pero por lo menos podría poner algo para uno entretenerse-contesto vagamente.

Scott: lo siento pero ¿Eh?-se quedo analizando lo que le dijo-¿Dijiste que estuvo aburrido?-incrédulo.

Zet: eso dije y debería lavarse los oídos para que pueda escuchar, adiós-termino yéndose.

El mayor se quedo con una expresión de sorpresa ante las palabras del joven, pero luego sacudió la cabeza para olvidar eso y entro. Primero que nada se encontró a Toy Freddy y Chica cargando a la versión toy de la última la cual ya estaba despierta, solo un poco mareada.

Scott: ¿Qué sucedió?

Toy Chica: el guarda-contesto simplemente.

El hombre siguió su camino a su oficina pero en el camino se topo con los conejos, con el hombre se apoyándose un poco en la mujer.

Bon: el guarda-respondió antes alejándose de que le lanzara la pregunta.

El pelinegro movió la cabeza en forma de negación y volvió a andar hasta llegar a su oficina y se metió sin más. Ya sentado en la silla empezó a ojear la hoja de su nuevo trabajador mientras tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos, al final agarro el teléfono alambrico y marco un numero.

Scott: alo… registro civil… tengo que hacer una consulta.

 **Hola de nuevo espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, gracias por comentar en el anterior capitulo y como siempre cualquier consejo que me den me ayuda a mejorar en esto.**

 **Sin más me despido.**

 **Chao.**

 **Pd: gracias por los 100 leidos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo, perdón si me tarde.**

 **Pero primero a contestar:**

 **-Dirk: pues si que se llevara una sorpresa.**

 **-Sofiacool395: aquí está la continuación, y si que se sorprenderán un poco.**

 **Ahora si empecemos**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **Capitulo 5: Un día casi normal.**_

Zet se encontraba caminando hacia su hogar con un sueño cargado en sus ojos. Pero antes de entrar una bola le llego golpeándole la cabeza.

-Zet: ¿uh?-mirando el objeto en sus pies.

-Señor ¿Nos la puede regresar?-dijo una voz gentilmente.

El joven giro a ver de dónde provenía la voz, encontrándose con unos niños que jugaban en una casa vecina.

-Zet: ¿Quieren esto?-pregunto alzándola haciendo que lo menores asintieran-pues tómenla-lanzándola, pero al tejado de la otra vivienda y dejándola enganchada ahí.

-¡Papá!-grito el niño al ver lo que había pasado.

El ojinegro solo sonrió y entro, pasando directo a su cuarto donde se quito la chaqueta junto con las cosas encima y se tiro a la cama cayendo en sueño.

 _*RIIIIING RIIIIING*_

El timbre del teléfono lo despertó después de unas horas, luego de restregarse los ojos contesto la llamada.

-Zet: alo

 _-Hola ¿Cómo estás?_

-Zet: estaba durmiendo tranquilo hasta que me despertaste Allan.

 _-Allan: jejeje ¿Y cómo te fue en tu trabajo?_

-Zet: pues no estuvo tan mal pero era muy aburrido el estar ahí.

 _-Allan: bueno, nos vemos en el parque más tarde, adiós-_ corto.

-Zet: tsk tonto-volviéndose a acostar en la cama.

Se quedo un rato en esa posición hasta que decidió ver la hora "11:30am" sí que había dormido, luego de verla se lanzo de la cama, se puso la chaqueta y cogió sus dos cosas más preciadas: el medallón y la navaja.

Aun recordaba desde cuando los tenía.

El medallón desde que tuvo memoria, desde que estuvo en ese orfanato lo andaba todos los días junto a el, y más bien solo Allan y Emily sabían que tenía algo así. Era circular de un color plata, con unos grabados de ramas en ambas caras y un pequeño clip en el borde. Ese objeto era el único indicio de sus padres.

La navaja, era una navaja normal, plegable en un mango de madera marrón simple, esta la consiguió de una forma diferente.

 **(Flashback)**

-oye chico dame todo lo que tienes y nada pasara-le decía un tipo amenazándolo con la cuchilla.

-Zet: hazte a un lado que voy tarde-reclamo un Zet de 14 años que tenía como objetivo llegar al colegio a entregar un trabajo y no tenía ganas de escuchar sermones del profesor.

-vamos si tienes dinero para teñirte también tienes para darme un poco a mi-contesto sin saber lo que hizo.

-Zet: muy bien entonces será por las malas-avanzando hacia el hombre.

-eso lo digo yo-descargando la hoja contra él.

El joven la bloqueo con su mano y luego con la otra le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

-maldito niño-exclamo empujándolo con el brazo libre.

Luego de echarlo hacia atrás, el tipo volvió a embestir pero de nuevo fue detenido, acto seguido el ojinegro le logro dar varios golpes en la cara y seguidamente le agarro la cabeza y le dio un rodillazo que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Después de pasar la acción, se enfoco en su mano izquierda descubriendo que tenia con lo que lo habían atacado.

-Zet: uhmmm-medito mientras pasaba el dedo por la hoja-tiene filo-en eso se fija en la hora-¡Que se me acaba el tiempo!-grito guardándola en la chaqueta y echando a correr.

 **(Fin flashback)**

Desde ese día se la quedo con él a modo de trofeo, siempre salía asegurándose de tenerla junto con su medallón, aunque esta sí que la mostraba varias veces y había tenido problemas con la ley otras tantas, pero de alguna forma salía bien librado siempre.

-Zet: okey, suficientes recuerdos del pasado-se dijo a si mismo colgándose el accesorio y guardando el arma en la chaqueta.

Seguidamente salió, primeramente encontrándose con el padre del chico al cual le había lanzado la bola.

-oiga usted tiene algo que hacer-le recrimino cruzado de brazos.

-Zet: agh a un lado-apartándolo y siguiendo su camino.

-oh no-deteniéndolo de un hombro-vaya allá y baje la bola-le exigió.

-Zet: si esta tan interesado arréglelo usted-se defendió secamente y volviendo a caminar sin importarle las quejas del hombre.

El ser tratado de esa manera no era nada nuevo para él, así había sido durante toda su vida y la verdad ya se había acostumbrado. Sacudiendo la cabeza siguió su camino.

Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el parque del día anterior, pero en una zona diferente, estaba sentado en una banca frente a un parque infantil el cual estaba lleno de los infantes y sus padres, pero lo raro era que en la mirada del joven se notaba una mezcla de tristeza y envidia.

-¿Parece que alguien se desvelo anoche?-hablo parándose a su lado.

-Zet: jeje pero vaya adivino que eres Allan-respondió ladeando una sonrisa.

Ahí estaban su amigo y la hermana de este, vestidos de forma casual.

-Allan: y ¿Qué estabas mirando?-intrigo.

-Zet: …. Nada-empezando a irse de ahí.

-Allan: oye espera-siguiéndolo.

Empezaron a caminar un rato de manera normal, para ellos: con Zet ignorando al mundo, Allan molestándolo un poco y Emily atrás pero atenta a todo.

-Allan: cambiando de tema ¿De qué se trataba ese trabajo?

-Zet: ¿Qué quieres saber?-limpiándose el oído-solo se trata de de vigilar el lugar, cámaras aquí y allá, nada del otro mundo.

-Allan: ¿Nada mas?

-Zet: qué esperas, a mí también me gustaría que fuera más movido pero ni modo-respondió con total naturalidad.

-Allan: mamá vale-agrego.

El más agresivo de los dio un pequeño suspiro en forma discreta, si tendría que soportar a esas molestas maquinas todas las noches, lo único que le faltaba era tener a su amigo paranoico por una noticia así. De pronto el pelinegro se paro en frente de una cafetería.

-Allan: oigan, comamos algo aquí.

-Zet: tsk mejor sigamos andando.

-Allan: aquí dice que hay tostadas-comunico viendo una pancarta que había.

-Zet: vamos adentro-sentencio metiéndose rápidamente.

-Emily: tiene un problema con las tostadas ¿Verdad?-intrigo a su hermano.

-Allan: un "pequeño" jejeje-comento gracioso mientras ambos se metían.

 **(En la pizzería)**

Los dorados estaban dando su show, el cual terminaron y seguidamente se despidieron al tiempo que bajaban del escenario.

-Gonnie: ufff, sí que cansa esto-bufo la coneja yéndose por un pasillo en el cual se topo a la otra ojiverde.

-Bon: hola Gonnie ¿Me prestas la guitarra por favor?-le pidió.

-Gonnie: por supuesto-dándole el instrumento- ah, y ¿Cómo está el resto?

-Bon: pues están bien-en eso agacho la cabeza-solamente Bonnie tiene unos problemas pero ya fue con Fritz para que lo repare-explico.

-Gonnie: ¿Van a seguir con su juego hoy?

-Bon: a decir verdad, no estoy muy a gusto haciendo esto… pero-levantando la cabeza-ahora que ese tipo le hizo eso a Bonnie, lo meteré en un traje para hacerlo sufrir de la peor forma-hablo apretando el instrumento y haciendo que a la rubia le diera un pequeño tic en el ojo-bueno ya tengo que ir al escenario, adiós.

-Gonnie: adiós-sin notar que otra persona se le acercaba detrás.

-deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por ellos ¿Sabes?-le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Gonnie: vamos, son niños y lo sabes mejor que nadie-correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Springtrap: heh "touche"-colocándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-pero eso no significa que sea su niñera-dándose la vuelta.

-Gonnie: recuerda que ahora estaremos aquí junto a ellos-poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

-Springtrap: si, si, si-sacando un cigarro y encendedor.

-Gonnie: además-agrego quitándole el cigarro-que nosotros cuatro estemos aquí fue por un capricho tuyo ¿Verdad?-poniéndosele en frente.

-Springtrap: tsk si que estas enterada-besándola de nuevo-bueno me tengo que ir antes de que reporten que algo falta en la atracción de terror, cuídense.

-Gonnie: ¿No lo vas a ir a ver?-pregunto curiosa.

-Springtrap: jeje por supuesto que ya fui, hasta más tarde-metiéndose en las sombras.

-Gonnie: nunca cambias-llevándose una mano a la cara.

 **(Regresando con los chicos)**

-Zet: ahhh ya estoy lleno-dejando el plato.

-Allan: con lo que me has comido no me extraña-en eso se para de su lugar-ahora si me disculpan voy al baño-comento retirándose y dejándolos solos.

Luego de eso hubo un rato de silencio.

-Emily: esto parecen que te gustan las tostadas-pregunto a su amigo rompiéndolo.

-Zet: solo tenía hambre-respondió sin interés mientras se limpiaba los dientes.

-Emily: pijije eso explica las 5 ordenes que pediste-se rio nerviosa.

-Zet: cof cof- tosió un poco-calla.

-oye niña ¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo con él? ven con nosotros.

A su lado se encontraban dos tipos los cuales tenían la mayor pinta de pervertidos.

-si vamos a divertirnos-incito el otro.

-Zet: oigan-llamo la atención de los hombres-déjenla en paz por su bien-les alerto.

-y si no ¿Qué?-hablo el primero.

-no te tenemos miedo sabes-siguió el segundo.

-Zet: solo les estoy advirtiendo, si no quieren hacer caso, ustedes verán-dijo tomando su bebida.

-mira como tiemblo jajaja-en eso se vuelve a dirigir a la menor-en que estaba ah sí, ven con nosotros y te divertirás-pasándole una mano por la cara.

*PUM PUM*

-Zet: ya me extrañaba de ti Allan-musito dejando la bebida a un lado.

Ahí estaba parado el ojiazul con el puño levantado y los tipos en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza, los estaba viendo con disgusto.

-Emily: Allan ¿Estas bien?

-Allan: ¿Eh?-volviendo a la "normalidad"-claro que si, eh bueno creo que deberíamos irnos-sugirió rascándose la cabeza.

-Zet: meh por mi cuando quieras-levantándose de donde estaba.

Luego de pagar la cuenta los 3 salieron de ahí volviendo a caminar, con la excepción de que el mayor de todos no le paraba de preguntar a la rubia su estado.

-Allan: ¿Te encuentras bien Emily?-intrigo a su hermana preocupado.

-Emily: si.

-Zet: es la cuarta vez que te lo dice, entiende que si lo está-interrumpió ya algo desesperado

-Allan: jejeje vale, vale creo que exagere un poco-adelantándose en el camino sin mirar, haciendo que se chocara con un hombre pelirrojo de lentes que llevaba unas cajas.

-Fritz: ahh-cayendo al suelo junto con las cajas.

-Allan: oh vaya, perdone pero no lo había visto-se excuso al tiempo que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Fritz: tranquilo, no importa, solo espero que nada le haya pasado a esto-empezando a recoger lo que se le cayó.

-Allan: le ayudo-levantando una caja, pero en eso ve el uniforme-un momento ¿Usted también trabaja en Freddy Fazbear Pizza?

-Fritz: ¿Eh? Ah si, me mandaron a hacer un recado y aquí estoy, pero ¿Por qué dices que también?

-Allan: es que mi amigo también trabaja ahí.

El de lentes miro al mencionado y luego su cara cambio a una de sorpresa.

-Fritz: lo lograste-acercándose a este-¿Qué hiciste para sobrevivir?

-Allan: emmm ¿Sobrevivir a qué?

-Fritz: pues a los a… ugh.

El ojinegro le había pisado discretamente el pie y le estaba dando una mirada asesina.

-Fritz: ahora que recuerdo, tengo que volver rápido al trabajo, adiós-se despidió yéndose apuradamente.

-Allan: oye espera-pero ya se había ido-Zet ¿De qué hablaba él?

-Zet: tsk ¿Quién sabe?-dando un ligero movimiento de hombros y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos para seguir caminando.

-Allan: vamos se que se trata de algo, dime de que-interrogo con un tono bromista.

-Zet: aunque se trate de algo no es nada-sin dejar de caminar.

-Allan: vamos dime-insistió siguiéndolo.

-Zet: no.

-Allan: dime.

-Zet: no.

-Allan: dime.

-Zet: no.

-Allan: dime.

-Zet: ¡Que no!-sentencio ya enojado.

-Allan: hmp-inflando las mejillas para luego sonreír-en ese caso-quitándole rápidamente el colgante gracias a su altura.

-Zet: ¿Qué demonios?-ve el objeto en las manos del otro-¡Allan dame eso ahora!

-Allan: no hasta que me digas a que se refería-hablo olvidando por completo el peligro que significaba provocarle.

-Zet: Allan, no me pruebes, dame eso YA-ordeno con disgusto.

-Allan: solo dime y te dejo en paz-volvió a decir en vano.

-Zet: vale, tú lo has querido-comento sacando la navaja-última advertencia, y más te vale devolvérmelo.

-Allan: heh, se de sobra que nunca me acuchillarías-se jacto despreocupado.

-Zet: acuchillar no-dijo plegando la hoja-pero pegar si-exclamo dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el mango del arma.

-Allan: ¡Auch!-se quejo sobándose la parte afectada.

-Zet: ¡Dámelo!-preparando otro golpe.

-Allan: primero alcánzame-echando a correr.

-Zet: ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!-persiguiéndolo con la mano en alto, ignorando a la gente que estaba viendo ese espectáculo.

Mientras tanto la joven del grupo, que había estado atenta a todo, se hecho una risa al contemplar la situación y luego empezó a seguirlos al mismo ritmo.

 **Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, siento que quedo algo aburrido pero me salio así, lo siento.**

 **Como vieron en este puse los guiones para empezar los diálogos, ¿Qué tal quedo? Sigo poniendo esos signos o los dejo como estaba :). También me disculpo si me tarde en actualizar pero estuve en exámenes y apenas tuve tiempo.**

 **Cualquier consejo que me dejen para mejorar me ayuda.**

 **Sin más me despido.**

 **Chao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos los que lean el fic, me disculpo por la tardanza de dos semanas pero esto me sucede cuando consigo jugar Starcraft y me enfrasco en pasarme la campaña; pero bueno mejor dejo de contar mi vida y empiezo esto.**

 **No sin antes las reviews.**

 **-Dikr: gracias por el apoyo y tu opinión.**

 **-Guest: perdón pero me salió así :(**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **Cap 6: Una noche extraña.**_

-Allan: auch-sobándose la cabezamientras caminaba de forma derrotada.

-Zet: tsk te lo mereces por ser tan necio-poniéndose el colgante.

-Allan: solo porque uno se preocupa por ti, le haces esto-le reclamo.

-Zet: tú empezaste agarrándome esto-señalando a su pecho.

-Emily: esto Allan, eso es verdad.

-Zet: además yo no necesito protección ni ayuda, me se cuidar bien solo-cruzándose de brazos.

-Allan: si, como hace unos momentos que te salve de ser arrestado por los policías.

Y lo que sucedió fue que unos policías vieron la persecución y creyeron que quería asaltar al mayor. Por suerte Allan de ese apuro antes de que se lo llevaran, no sin antes ver unas rabietas por parte del acusado.

-Zet: si no corrieras tanto no hubiera pasado eso.

-Allan: jajaja claro claro, ahora sin juegos, en serio ¡Dime que pasa ahí!

Ante esa pregunta, el ojinegro se paro dando un suspiro y se volteo hacia su amigo.

-Zet: escucha necio, no pasa NADA allá que no pueda controlar-señalándose al tiempo que sonreía confiadamente.

-Allan: la verdad no puedo negar eso-sonriendo también, en eso su teléfono empezó a sonar así que lo contesto-Alo…. Sí… ¿En serio debe ser ya?... Vale-corto.

-Zet: ¿Quién era?-intrigo mientras se limpiaba la oreja.

-Allan: mi mama, quiere que vaya a la casa ya-contesto-jeje nos vemos después aburrido-despeinándolo un poco.

-Zet: agh si empiezas con eso solo vete-quitándose la mano.

-Allan: jeje adiós.

-Emily: Adiós-se despidió también siguiendo a su hermano.

-Zet: …. Adiós-musito yéndose.

Otra vez solo se encontró caminando, sin más que hacer se fijo en la hora.

-Zet: 4:38pm hmp si que vuela el tiempo-concluyo mientras se encaminaba hacia su casa para dormir en los que le quedaba de tiempo.

 **(11:35pm)**

-Scott: vaya, esta vez madrugaste-exclamo al verlo estar ahí.

-Zet: si si si, ¿Algo importante que me vaya a decir?

-Scott: en realidad no, pero como ya sabes que hacer, buenas noches-retirándose.

-Zet: …..-suspiro entrando al lugar.

 **(En el Backstage)**

-Mike: ¿En serio las llaves están en la sala de empleados?-critico al pelirrojo de lente.

-Fritz: por sexta vez Si, y eso porque ya me iba a ir hasta que Jeremy se acostado en la puerta-señalando al mencionado.

-Jeremy: que estaba cansado, así que me recosté en lo primero que encontré.

¿Qué había pasado? Simple: Fritz estaba acomodando las herramientas para irse sus compañeros lo fueron a visitar ya que eran los últimos en irse, pero el guarda del 87 había tenido un día pesado y como la puerta estaba a medio abrir se tiro en esta cerrándola, esta puerta estaba hecha de forma que la única forma de abrirla era por afuera o bien teniendo las llaves pero estas estaban guindando en una sala lejos de ellos.

-Kevin: a ver cálmense todos-ordeno el otro rubio.

-Jeremy: claro, tú puedes estar más tranquilo ya que tienes un voto de confianza de ellos, pero nosotros estamos más jodidos de lo normal.

-Kevin: oye, esto sí que no tiene que ver con ella-replico feroz.

-Mike: ¡Chicos la puerta!

Todos voltearon a ver que la manija empezaba a moverse.

-Fritz: no pueden ser las 12 ¿o sí?

-Mike: da igual que sean las 12 o no, prepárense a cuanto esa puerta se abra-ordeno-listos-en ese momento la abrieron-¡Al ataque!

Como si se tratara de un juego de futbol americano se lanzaron sobre el que abrió la puerta sin fijarse quien era.

-Mike: bien chicos ahora… un momento-empezando a tocarle la cara-que extraño, no se siente metálico.

-tal vez sea porque no soy de metal-dijo debajo de los cuatro.

Los ex-guardias vieron mejor sobre quien estaban para encontrarse con el ahora guarda nocturno.

-Fritz: ehmm hola-saludo dubitativo.

-Zet: ¡Quítense de mí!-exclamo apartándolos con un movimiento para después levantarse y sacudirse el polvo

-Jeremy: gracias por salvarnos, pero ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

-Zet: fui al baño a ponerme el uniforme, luego empecé a oír ruido y vine ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Mike: eso después primero ¿Qué hora es?

-Zet: las 11:55, ahora ¿Qué…-pero no pudo continuar debido a que lo tipos ya no se encontraban en frente-bah como sea –bufo mientras se iba a su oficina.

-Kevin: ufff a salvo-exclamo ya afuera.

-Jeremy: ni que lo digas.

-Fritz: si, pero me siento mal por ese joven y lo que le espera.

-Kevin: estas en lo cierto, me sabe mal por el pobre teñido.

-¿¡A quien le llamas teñido!?-rugió atrás de ellos.

A través del vidrio de la puerta lo estaba viendo el mencionado, pero lo raro era que observaba que lo "insultó" de una forma similar a la de cierto conejo destrozado durante las noches de trabajo de este.

-Kevin: b-bueno chicos, es muy tarde así que buenas noches-yéndose de prisa.

-Jeremy: adiós.

-Fritz: igual-retirándose también.

-Mike: oye si quieres sobrevivir ve a tu oficina ahora, hasta mañana si lo logras-alejándose del local.

-Mike: tsk, como si temiera de ellos-encaminándose a su zona de trabajo.

 **(12:00pm)**

El pelicafe-morado estaba ya sentado, haciéndole marcas al mueble con la navaja, de pronto sonó el teléfono así que lo contesto.

 _-Hola, hola, jeje segunda noche te dije que podías._

-Zet: si como sea, algo nuevo que me digas tu-guardando el arma.

- _ahhh en realidad no tengo más que decir aparte de que los animatronicos se vuelven más activos conforme a los días por cual debes de estar atento, curiosamente Freddy no se mueve mucho, solo lo hace durante la oscuridad así que procura no quedarte sin energía jeje; huh por cierto, el nombre del de la atracción es Springtrap y probablemente empiece a moverse hoy._

-Zet: bueno peor es nada-dijo sobre el mensaje.

 _-ehh ya que sabes lo que necesitas te dejare…_

 _-papi ¿Dónde estás?-_ se oyó la voz de dos niños sorprendiendo un poco al que escuchaba.

 _-aquí, ehh nos vemos mañana-_ cortó.

-Zet: al menos fue más corta que ayer-tomando la tablet-a ver que hacen estos.

 **(En la Fazbear Fright)**

El conejo estaba sentado en su sitio habitual con Phantom BB a su lado.

-Springtrap: es hora, empezamos-declaro parándose.

 **(En la oficina)**

-Zet: a ver, ¿Necesitas que te explique con palitos? Vete de aquí-le grito al pelimorado que no se iba de la puerta.

-Bonnie: no quiero, pagaras por lo de anoche.

-Así se habla.

En la ventilación contraria a la puerta estaba la coneja azul la cual iba a entrar sigilosamente pero acababa de ser descubierta.

-Bon: ehhh hola-dijo antes de que se pusiera la máscara.

-Bonnie: vamos, ríndete y prometo que tu muerte será menos dolorosa.

-Zet: agh solo vete que me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

-si dejaras de estar vivo, ya nunca lo tendrás-hablo desde el pasillo central.

Al prender la linterna vio a la rubia mayor la cual estaba al fondo.

-Zet: gracias pero no me gustan las invitaciones.

-T. Chica: heh ya veremos cuanto duras-yéndose para otro lado.

Para suerte del joven los otros dos también se habían ido por lo cual abrió la puerta y se quito la careta.

-Zet: al fin ya me hartaba el tener puesta esa mascara.

Luego de eso reviso las cámaras asegurándose de que no estuvieran cerca y recargó la caja.

-Zet: agh y yo que creía que podría estar más tranquilo aquí-se dijo dejando la tablet en la mesa y girando en la silla para vigilar la otra parte del local. Empezó a revisar las primeras cámaras sin ningún cambio hasta que…

-Zet: lo que me faltaba, que este también se uniera-viendo al de orejas rotas que estaba parado viendo la cámara.

Como estaba lejos lo obvio y siguió pero en la siguiente apareció otra cosa: un niño similar al que entregaba globos solo que este se veía en un estado demacrado y deplorable.

-Zet: ¿Qué mier-no pudo seguir ya que la tablet fue bajada repentinamente mostrando al niño justo en frente de el, e instantes después le salto sobresaltándolo y desapareciendo dejando una luz roja parpadeando-¿Ahora que?

Inmediatamente cogió la otra y la descubrió marcando error en la ventilación, así que apretó el botón para arreglarlo.

-Zet: okey… eso fue nuevo-volviendo a revisar las cámaras.

 **(Pirate Cove)**

El pirata ya estaba abriendo las cortinas comprobando que no los estuvieran vigilando.

-Foxy: mucho tiempo con la cámara apagada significa una noche rápida con muerte segura.

-vamos ya y terminemos esto de una vez-hablo saliendo de las cortinas.

Parada junto al joven estaba una chica albina de cabello blanco con puntas rosas y orejas y cola de zorro de igual color, llevaba una capa morada encima pero por debajo salían lo que parecía cables.

-Foxy: tranquila Mangle, acabare esto rápido y volveré-declaro saliendo de su escenario.

 **(En la oficina)**

El joven estaba con la máscara puesta debido a que el oso toy intentaba entrar.

-Zet: si va a pasar hazlo de una vez-grito harto de verlo parado en el corredor, pero sus palabras tuvieron un efecto contrario ya que cuando volvió a prender la linterna ya no estaba ahí-o también te puedes ir, bueno por lo menos otra molestia pasada.

Dicho eso se quito la careta, recargo la caja y volvió a pasar las cámaras; pero paro en la cueva donde una de las cortinas estaba totalmente abierta, seguidamente paso por el resto del lugar y encontró al zorro corriendo por la izquierda a toda velocidad, así que por simple pereza arrojo la tablet acertándole al botón y cerrándola.

-Zet: uh ¿Y esto?-acercándose a la puerta y levantando un garfio.

-oye tu, devuélveme mi garfio-le exigió el pelirrojo apareciendo en la oficina.

-Zet: pues tenlo-le lanzo el objeto pero le termino dando en el ojo que le cubría el parche dejándolo auténticamente tuerto.

-Foxy: ahhh ya verás cuando te agarre-le advirtió mientras se quitaba el garfio y se lo ponía en su lugar.

-Zet: si tienes problemas conmigo arreglémoslo ahora.

-Foxy: créeme que me gustaría pero las reglas las reglas son las reglas-yéndose de ahí.

-Zet: ¿Que reglas? ¿De que hablan?-pero ni caso le hizo el chico.

Pasado todo eso se volvió a sentar, en eso escucho un "hi" pero le resto importancia y se giro para vigilar a Springtrap. Mientras por la ventilación apareció Ballon Boy comprobando que el nadie estaba atento para luego bajar calladamente, segundos después le cayeron encima las dos niñas.

-Carl y Cherry: lo siento-levantando al niño.

-Ballon Boy: gracias.

Sigilosamente se acercaron al escritorio, tomaron las cosas de trabajo y trataron de irse con el mismo sigilo.

-Zet: ¡Eh! Ustedes tres regresen aquí con todo eso-rugió acercándose a los pequeños y agarrando sus herramientas.

-Ballon Boy: ¡No! Lo estamos haciendo con las reglas.

-Zet: no se dé que reglas hablas pero no me importan, dame eso-quitándole la linterna.

-Ballon Boy: oye-dando un salto para tratar de agarrar el objeto pero solo consiguió guindársele en el collar del medallón.

-Zet: ... no te diré esto dos veces, suéltalo ahora-le dijo fríamente mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada asesina.

-Ballon Boy: …-el niño trago saliva temeroso pero aun así quiso parecer fuerte-n-no-esa palabra hizo sonreír a su intimidador.

…

…

-Carl: bueno, pudo haber ido peor.

-Cherry: es verdad.

Los 3 estaban amarrados con la cuerda de los globos y las niñas arrastraban al infante dormido.

 **(De vuelta con el protagonista)**

-Zet: no está mal quitarse un poco el estrés-sentencio a la vez que se agarraba el brazo derecho y giraba la mano.

Hecho eso se dirigió a la puerta derecha y prendió la luz, hallando al pelicafe sin marcas por lo cual cerró la puerta. Pero le siguieron unos toques en la puerta que se volvieron continuos.

-Zet: ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto harto.

-Freddy: una pregunta ¿Aparte de teñido eres cobarde?

-Zet: …-esa oración hizo que abriera los de par en par, pero luego se le empezó a formar un tic en el ojo derecho-perdona, pero no te escuche bien.

-Freddy: que las personas que se colorean el pelo lo hacen para parecer machos pero en realidad son gallinas.

-Zet: para tu información nunca he conocido los tintes para cabello.

-Freddy: ¿Qué ahora hay otra forma de pintarse?

En otras ocasiones ya se habría lanzado para partirle la cara a quien le hubiera dicho eso, pero luego recordó la llamada de la noche pasada diciéndole que costaron una fortuna y la idea de que le quitaran la paga para reparaciones no le agradaba, así que haciendo su mayor esfuerzo lo ignoro.

En cuanto al oso, el estaba del otro lado, feliz de que su plan le estuviera saliendo bien.

-Freddy: solo un poco mas-frotándose las manos.

-hola Freddy ¿Qué haces?

Por la entrada del corredor estaban el conejo y la polluela original, los dos lo veían con cierta incertidumbre.

-Freddy: hola, aquí tratando de atrapar al guarda-acercándose un poco a ellos.

-Bonnie: jeje pues no creo que puedas hacer mucho si te tienen la puerta cerrada-se rio.

-Freddy: eso ya lo tengo solucionado-replico-he visto que él se enoja con relativa facilidad, así que lo voy a enfurecer, así saldrá y será nuestro.

-Bonnie: ehhh no creo que sea buen plan-comento inseguro.

-Chica: ¿Y cómo te está yendo?

-Freddy: pues va bien, estoy seguro de que solo falta darle el ultimo empujón, y ahora se lo voy a dar-explico volviendo a la puerta.

-Bonnie: sigo pensando que no va a terminar bien.

-¿Qué no va a terminar bien?

A su lado había aparecido la versión rubia del oso.

-Bonnie: hola Golden, ya creía que no aparecerías.

-Golden: eso no importa, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Chica: Freddy está intentando cazar de una nueva forma-contesto haciendo que le cambiara la cara a una de confusión.

-Bonnie: ya lo veras.

El castaño seguía dando insultos que la verdad funcionaba ya que le estaba agotando la paciencia al de la oficina.

-Freddy: bien y ahora…-musito poniéndose la mano en el mentón pensando en que soltarle-¡Tus padres son unos idiotas como para dejarte ser así!

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, acto seguido el de orejas de oso oyó pisadas fuertes hacia él, por lo cual se preparo para hacer su grito.

-Freddy: 2, 1-en eso se abrió la puerta-eiiiii…-fue callado ya que recibió un golpe de tal fuerza que lo hizo sentarse en el piso, asombrándolo al igual que sus compañeros-¿Qué rayos?

En frente estaba el joven con expresión seria y sostenía una palanca, de donde la saco ¿Quién sabe?

-Zet: con que estabas muy gracioso jejejeje… ¡Te daré una lección que nunca olvidaras!-grito antes de abalanzársele.

Mientras la paliza sucedía, el conejo verdoso había llegado a la oficina y se asomo de forma típica solo para encontrarla vacía lo cual lo intrigo; pero la duda no duro mucho cuando empezó a oír golpes y uno que otro quejido.

-hola papi-apareciendo encima suyo dándole un abrazo.

-Springtrap: jejeje ya te he dicho que no debes hacer eso en el trabajo-dijo gentilmente al tiempo que agarraba a la rubia fantasma y la ponía en el suelo.

-P. Chica: es que no puedo evitarlo.

-Springtrap: lo sé, escucha necesito que me hagas un favor: ¿Podrías echar un vistazo adentro?

-P. Chica: vale.

La phantom pasó al interior y se dirigió a donde venían los sonidos y ya ahí, se quedo impactada por la escena.

-P. Chica: ehmmmm recuerdas cuando nos contaste como destruiste los animatronicos.

-Springtrap: si

-P. Chica: parecido pero con una palanca.

El que una vez fue el hombre morado se sorprendió al oír la noticia pero luego se echo a reír, nunca creía que alguien le hiciera frente a esos niños de tal manera.

-Springtrap: jajajaja vaya chico jajaja es una lástima que vaya a morir.

-P. Chica: bueno, voy a visitar a mama, adiós-comento desapareciendo.

-Springtrap: cuídate bien; ahora solo queda esperar.

Luego de un rato de golpiza, Zet se canso y paro jadeando, para luego ver a los compañeros de la víctima, estos no salían del asombro y por eso no ayudaron, seguidamente como pudo les lanzo a su amigo, pero no estaban preparados y cayeron al suelo los cuatro.

-Zet: ¡Y la próxima vez te ira peor!-sentencio volviendo a meterse a la oficina y cerrando la puerta.

-Bonnie: ves como no salió bien-levantando al golpeado.

-Freddy: ayyy ¿Cómo fue que metieron un camión dentro?-desvarió

-Golden: solo espero que se le pase lo tonto pronto-agrego llevándoselo con ayuda de los otros tres.

El joven ya se había relajado un poco de lo de hace unos momentos y ahora revisaba Fazbear Fright, pero aun seguía encolerizado, tanto que no noto que aquel del que se tenía que cuidar entro.

-Springtrap: jejeje-se rio maliciosamente-me agradaste, pero aunque sea prematuro, todo tiene su final-dijo por lo bajo poniéndose tras la tablet, levantando la mano para quitársela y terminar con su vida.

 ***Ding Dong* *Ding Dong***

Esas campanas tan familiares resonaron indicándole que parara, solamente suspiro y bajo el brazo. Casi al instante el chico hizo lo mismo con el aparato por lo cual lo vio; y aunque su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, no pasó más allá y volvió a su postura normal, sorprendiendo al animatronico.

-Springtrap: ¿Por qué no gritas?-intrigo con algo de curiosidad.

-Zet: que acaso esto es una película o algo así para que haga eso-respondió de forma aburrida.

-Springtrap: hmph la verdad ese detalle no me importa, adiós nos vemos en la noche-retirándose de ahí.

-Zet: tsk y este que-dijo yéndose también pero por su lado.

Fue directo a los baños para cambiarse la ropa sin importarle las miradas de los robots y al que había lisiado, hecho lo que quería se dirigió a la salida volviendo a ignorar. Una vez afuera se encontró con su jefe.

-Scott: buenos días ¿Todo bien?-saludo alegremente.

-Zet: nada fuera de lo normal adiós.

-Scott: espera-deteniéndolo-se me había olvidado darte tu paga anoche, aquí está por ayer y hoy-entregándole dos sobres.

-Zet: gracias, ahora adiós-se despidió para irse.

El mayor observo como su empleado se alejaba lo más normal del mundo. Posiblemente había sido algo histérico al leer su contrato y solo era un chico algo maleducado, eso era lo que pensaba al entrar a su local.

-Scott: ¿Pero qué sucedió?-exclamo al ver a Freddy en el suelo con golpes y echando algunas chipas, rodeado del resto.

Tal vez no debería cancelar esa consulta después de todo.

 **Hola a todos espero que haya sido de su agrado, en este intente poner algo más de humor ya que el anterior me quedo algo aburrido y quise cambiarlo.**

 **Sin más me despido. No sin antes decir que cualquier consejo me ayuda a mejorar en esto.**

 **Chao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenos días, tardes, noches o la hora a la que lean esto, pues aquí está la continuación, pero antes a responder:**

 **-Metalero Anarkista: jaja que bien que haya gustado esa parte y aquí tienes.**

 **-Dikr: el nunca cambiara, gracias por el apoyo de siempre.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **Cap 7: Encuentro peligroso.**_

 _Una sala era en donde se encontraba y aparentemente vacía, pero luego localizo a dos personas: un hombre parado frente a un adolescente que se hallaba sentado en el suelo_

 _-¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que pararas?!-le grito el hombre en tono furioso._

 _-perdón, nunca creí esto podría pasar-dijo el menor._

 _-ya fue bastante con perder a Shirley y ahora también a Kenny y esta vez por otro hijo-agrego el primero._

 _-en serio lo siento, no sabes cuánto estoy sufriendo esto-continuo el segundo._

 _-y vas a sufrir mas-concluyo._

Zet se levanto de repente mirando hacia los lados comprobando que solo era un sueño, ya había pasado unas horas desde que llego de su trabajo, pero al fijarse en la hora descubrió que no transcurrió mucho tiempo, así que se limito a volver a tirarse en la cama. Pero el timbre de su teléfono lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Zet: más vale que sea importante Allan-dijo apenas vio contesto.

 _-Allan: buenos días, y sí que es importante en serio._

-Zet: ¿Qué?

 _-Allan: mira me preguntaba si podías ir otra vez al parque, tengo algo que decirte._

-Zet: no me importa, déjame dormir.

 _-Allan: no, no, no, de verdad debes saber esto._

-Zet: …-suspiro pesadamente antes de responder-vale te veo allá.

 _-Allan: ahí estaré-_ corto.

Terminado eso el joven se levanto, se aseguro de tener todo y salió al encuentro de su amigo.

30 minutos después ya estaba sentado donde siempre, pero el sueño luchaba contra él y termino ganándole.

-Que atento estas-dijo en tono burlón despertándolo.

Sentados a la par estaban sus amigos, con la única diferencia de que el pelinegro lo miraba con una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la del guasón.

-Zet: ¿Qué me has hecho? Solo pones esa cara cuando haces una broma-intrigo rápidamente.

-Allan: algo.

Inmediatamente se empezó a revisar todo el cuerpo sin encontrar nada, pero cuando llego a la cabeza hallo la sorpresa, le había amarrado el pelo en una cola.

-Zet: ¡Allan!

-Allan: lo siento pero no me pude resistir, además que no te hayas despertado mientras lo hacía no es mi culpa.

-Zet: ¡Quítame esto o…

-Allan: si me pegas estaré adolorido y mucho menos podría quitártelo.

-Zet: agh no importa, puedo quitármelo yo mismo-declaro cruzándose de brazos.

Pasaron los segundos pero no hacia el intento de deshacer el peinado.

-Allan: ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Zet: lo hago cuando quiera.

-Allan: no sabes cómo hacerlo ¿Verdad?

-Zet: cállate.

-Allan: también podrías cortártelo-sugirió.

-Zet: que te calles.

-Emily: esto Zet, en realidad no te ves mal-interrumpió inocentemente.

-Zet: n-no te metas en esto.

-Allan: jajaja bueno, hora de mostrarte lo que quería, sígueme-lo invito parándose.

-Zet: ¿A dónde vamos?-siguiéndole el paso

-Allan: a ningún lado en especial, solo a mi casa.

Luego de un rato de caminar llegaron a su destino y entraron al hogar del ojiceleste, al pasar se encontró con la madre de este cargando unas maletas.

-Madre de Allan: oh hola Zet ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Zet: lo normal-respondió sin interés.

-Madre de Allan: que bien, por cierto Allan ¿Ya estás listo?

-Allan: claro que lo estoy solo voy darle algo a Zet y ya vuelvo, Emily ve al carro que no tardo.

-Emily: vale-obedeciendo a su hermano.

Mientras los dos se metieron en el cuarto del mayor.

-Zet: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Allan: no es nada, solamente vamos a salir de vacaciones por unos cuantos días, así que estamos llevando lo que necesitamos y eso.

-Zet: … oye y ¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar?

-Allan: ah es verdad-dirigiéndose al escritorio y rebuscando entre unas hojas que había ahí-¿Dónde está? ¡Aquí!-sacando una carpeta y entregándosela.

-Zet: ¿Y esto?

-Allan: bueno, como estaba aburrido me puse a buscar sobre esa pizzería y encontré cosas interesantes.

-Zet: me sorprende que sea tan poco lo que me des.

-Allan: pero si son algunas hojas.

-Zet: pero en tu vocabulario son nada; una vez nos pidieron un resumen de las pirámides de Egipto, y tú por poco te traes toda la historia de Egipto.

-Allan: jejeje-se rio nerviosamente al recordar eso-la verdad intente buscar más de ese lugar pero no aparecía mucho.

-Zet: heh ¿Y por qué crees que me interesa esto?

-Allan: ehmmmm es que…-se empezó a poner nervioso debido a que no sabía si decirle lo que vio.

-Padre de Allan: ¡Allan ya nos vamos!-interrumpió, "salvando" a su hijo.

-Allan: ¡Ya voy! Hora de salir-le comunico a su amigo.

Seguidamente salieron de la casa y la cerraron.

-Allan: bueno pues entonces nos volveremos a ver en un tiempo.

-Zet: tsk si te vas a poner sentimental mejor vete a disfrutar tu viaje.

-Allan: jaja definitivamente no has cambiado desde que nos conocimos, o mejor dicho me salvaste-agrego sonriendo.

-Zet: suficiente de recuerdos, hora de irse-indicándole el coche

-Allan: adiós-subiéndose.

El carro empezó a arrancar mientras el pelicafe-morado veía a la familia yéndose y de alguna forma sentía algo de envidia por dentro, en eso se paso la mano por la nuca recordando que aun tenía ese peinado.

-Zet: ¡ALLAN!-grito al cielo.

 **(En el auto)**

-Padre de Allan: ¿No fue el grito de tu amigo lo que escuche?

-Allan: pues yo no escuche nada-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Emily: Allan, ¿No olvidamos algo?

-Allan: por supuesto que no, tú tranquila-dijo entre risas.

 **(De vuelta con el protagonista)**

-Zet: maldita sea-musito para luego regresar a su casa.

En el camino compro algo para comer y después llego a su hogar, ya ahí se sentó en la cama abrió la carpeta que le dio su amigo, regando las hojas que contenía por el colchón, algunas eran noticias de periódicos.

-Zet: a ver qué fue lo que encontraste-agarrando una hoja.

Esta hablaba de un restaurante llamado Fredbears Family Dinner, al parecer fue el primer local con animatronics, cosechaba buena fama hasta un accidente: un adolescente metió a su hermano menor en la boca de uno de los robots y este la cerró dejando en grave estado al niño, poco tiempo después el lugar cerró el mismo año de su nacimiento.

-Zet: tal parece que esas fechas estuvieron movidas-pasando a otra hoja.

La siguiente al principio decía sobre la reinauguración de una pizzería, pero después cambio a una noticia de cierre de la misma debido a que un animatronic había atacado a un guardia diurno y después hablaba de un asesinato múltiple: una mujer mayor y cinco niños fueron asesinados brutalmente en una de las salas por un hombre de identidad desconocida.

-Zet: vaya, que se pone interesante.

La otra empezaba con un nuevo reporte de asesinato de otros cinco menores en una nueva pizzería y luego que ese mismo lugar tendría que cerrar por motivos de higiene.

-Zet: y luego soy yo el que se la pasa de vago.

La cuarta se trataba de la hoja de un periódico que ponía en titular "Incendio en la casa de sustos de Freddy próxima a abrir" después decía que se había quemado misteriosamente durante la noche. Al leer eso recordó la llamada de su primera noche: "Una atracción de terror se quemo no hace mucho y su temática era sobre este lugar"

-Zet: por lo menos hay algo de cierto.

Tiro la hoja e iba a pasar a la ultima pero el nuevamente sonido de llamada lo interrumpió

-Zet: ¿Quién es?

 _-soy yo Scott-hablo desde el otro lado._

-Zet: ¿Qué quiere?

 _-Scott: solo quería hablar contigo un momento, ¿Por casualidad sabes que le paso a Freddy?_

-Zet: sí, le enseñe su lugar eso hice.

 _-Scott: en ese caso lo siento pero te tendré que rebajar los costos del arreglo de tu sueldo._

-Zet: ¡¿Qué?! No puede hacer eso.

 _-Scott: si puedo, perdón pero es que cuestan mucho._

-Zet: si cuestan tanto deberían ser más resistentes.

 _-Scott: buen punto pero…_

 _-Ficha numero 10-se oyó la voz de una mujer._

 _-Scott: aquí estoy, solo quería decirte eso, adiós-corto._

-Zet: genial, lo que me faltaba-dejando el celular a un lado y tumbándose en la camaolvidándose por completo de la pagina que cayó al suelo revelando una noticia de ya varios años.

"Vincent William Johnson, culpable de al menos 11 asesinatos, se escapo anoche de la prisión donde estaba recluido. La policía aun no ha logrado dar con su paradero."

 **(Con su jefe)**

-Recepcionista: buenas tardes ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Scott: buenas quería saber si podía ver el certificado de nacimiento del joven Zet Hawken Johnson.

-Recepcionista: ¿Para qué seria señor?

-Scott: es que él es empleado mío y necesito confirmar unos datos.

-Recepcionista: espere un momento.

 **(11:20pm)**

Zet se despertó y echo un ojo a la hora, al verla se levanto de una vez y salió de la casa. Una quietud extrema reinaba la noche mientras el caminaba por las calles directo a su trabajo, de repente se detuvo frente al parque infantil que solía visitar.

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados asegurándose de que en verdad no hubiera nadie y luego fue hacia uno los columpios lentamente y se sentó, froto unos momentos las cadenas y se empezó a impulsar un poco con los pies, conforme se mecía una sonrisa parecía asomarse en su cara pero de pronto sonaron unos pasos por el lugar.

-Zet: ¿Quién anda ahí?-parándose con la navaja empuñada.

Pero no se escucho nada mas, por lo tanto solo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su camino convenciéndose de que solo fue su imaginación.

-Scott: buenas noches-le saludo cuando lo vio llegar-bonito look.

-Zet: adiós.

-Scott: espera.

-Zet: ¿Qué quiere?

-Scott: ehmmmm-dudando si decirle sobre la visita de la tarde-s-solo quería saber ¿Por qué no has querido renunciar?

-Zet: yo leí bien el contrato, y no voy a rogar por algo que no es posible.

-Scott: que listo, y otra cosa más, huh ¿Qué han dicho tus padres sobre este trabajo?

-Zet: ….-se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos-escúcheme bien: No vuelva a mencionar eso nunca ¿Entendido?

-Scott: tranquilo solo fue una pregunta.

-Zet: solo váyase de aquí y déjeme hacer mi trabajo-sentencio entrando al local

 **(12:00am)**

Luego de ponerse el uniforme e ir a la oficina y sentarse sonó el teléfono, pero simplemente lo mutuo.

-Zet: lo único que me hace falta es que esto empiece a molestar.

-parece que alguien esta de mal humor-se burlo desde la puerta izquierda.

-Zet: ¡Tu muérete!-cerrando la puerta.

-Bonnie: ya estoy muerto-contesto dejando confundido al guardia.

-Zet: ¿Eh?-dejo de lado eso y alumbro el pasillo hallando al pelirrojo, haciendo que suspirara-tsk tal parece que será una larga noche.

Y así fue, la siguiente hora tuvo que aguantar los ahora constantes ataques de los animatronicos y a los acercamientos del conejo roto.

-Zet: que no tienes alguien más a quien molestar-grito al verlo rondando la oficina.

Al bajar la tablet noto a alguien tras el ventanal, al principio creyó que se trataba de aquel al que había agarrado a golpes pero luego vio que era diferente ya que estaba más sucio, pero antes de verlo mejor este se agacho desapareciendo. Restándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar, reviso las cámaras, sin esperarse que segundos después la tablet le fuera bajada por el pelicafe fantasma que le grito y luego se fue dejando la luz roja en la sala.

-Zet: ¿Siempre que aparecen hacen eso?-arreglando los errores en la otra tablet.

Apenas se termino de reparar, la dejo de lado para encontrar al otro zorro parado en una esquina observándolo.

-P. Foxy: hola bonita noche ¿No?-fue lo que dijo antes lanzársele y desaparecer volviendo a darle errores.

-Zet: ¡Otra vez!-exclamo poniéndose de nuevo a arreglar.

Por mientras los phantoms atacantes se reunieron.

-P. Foxy: perfecto, eso fue suficiente para que papa se metiera por la ventilación.

-P. Freddy: que bien, si no te importa voy a volver a dormir-comento retirándose.

-claro que no, hay que estar listos por si nos llaman otra vez-hablo apareciendo un pelinegro empolvado con marcas en la cara.

-P. Freddy: vamos, no hay que ser extorsionador-replico bostezando.

-P. Puppet: yo no extorsiono, lo que pasa es que tú eres un vago.

-jiji eso es verdad, pero también es cierto que tu lo de que eres demasiado serio-hablo llegando una chica parecida a mangle pero le faltaba una oreja y estaba en el mismo estado de demacres que los presentes.

-P. Puppet: que ahora viva así no significa que cambie mi forma de ser-respondió ante el comentario-suficiente de habla todos a sus puestos-ordeno finalmente.

-P. Foxy: tsk vaya aburrido.

En esos momentos Springtrap se arrastraba por la ventilación para acabar con el juego de una vez.

-Springtrap: bien y ahora…ugh

Dejo de hablar repentinamente ya que se había chocado con alguien en el ducto, al ver al frente encontró a la peliblanca sobándose la cabeza al igual que el.

-Springtrap: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mangle: eso te lo pregunto yo a ti, ¿Por qué te pasas nuestro lado?

-Springtrap: esto es parte de la Fazbear fright, tú te estás equivocando de ruta.

-Mangle: de todos modos ya me iba-se dio la vuelta como pudo.

-Springtrap: lo mismo digo-también dándose la vuelta pero sus pies quedaron enredados en los cables de la zorrita-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!-tratando de quitárselos.

-Mangle: ¡Tú suéltame!-moviéndose para desenredarse.

-Springtrap: esto no puede ser peor-musito sin ganas.

Lastimosamente se equivoco, debido a que una cámara daba de lleno a la escena y estaba prendida.

-Zet: claro que puede ser peor-se burlo viendo como forcejeaban los dos.

Sin embargo por mientras él veía lo que sucedía, la coneja azul llegaba por la derecha peligrosamente.

-Bon: hoooola…-ese saludo fue suficiente para llamarle la atención.

-Zet: ¿Y tú qué quieres?

En cuanto ella lo enfoco mejor se quedo en blanco, ya que la imagen de él cambio a la de su asesino burlándose años atrás. En cambio el joven se quedo viéndola hasta que esta se cayó congelada, el simplemente movió los hombros y siguió en su trabajo. Aunque para su mala suerte en ese momento apareció la rubia toy por el otro lado.

-T. Chica: Te teng…-ve a su amiga tirada en el piso-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Zet: yo nada, en cuanto apareció simplemente se cayó solito.

-T. Chica: en primero no te creo y en segundo es mujer.

El chico se acerco a la desmayada para verla mejor.

-Zet: si que se parece mucho a una mujer-menciono sarcásticamente.

Inmediatamente después de que hubiera dicho eso, un puño se acomodo en su cara.

-T. Chica: que bueno que despiertas, ¿Te puedes levantar?-camino a donde su amiga ignorando al guarda que se cubría el golpe con una mano.

-Bon: si gracias.

-T. Chica: perfecto ahora tú…-al volver a ver a su presa ya se había puesto la máscara-eso no es justo.

-Zet: que yo sepa lo estoy haciendo como me dijeron.

-Bon: hmp-haciendo un puchero-por esta vez te salvas pero ya volveremos-sentencio mientras ambas se iban.

-no puedo creer que esas niñatas sean tan incompetentes-hablo de forma exasperada.

Desde detrás del ventanal el de orejas rotas estaba contemplando todo lo que paso.

-Zet: vaya parece que lograste salirte de donde estabas.

-Springtrap: por supuesto que si… ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-Zet: jejeje no te hagas, vi lo que sucedió perfectamente allí-se mofo con una sonrisa.

-Springtrap: ¡Cállate! No quiero que ninguno de ellos se entere de eso.

-Zet: ¿Y si no quiero que harás?

-Springtrap: hmph-mirandolo de pies a cabeza-al menos eres lo suficientemente hombre como lo dice tu pintado y peinado en el pelo.

-Zet: ¡Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo!-rugió sin titubeos.

-Springtrap: ¿Qué parte, lo de teñido o lo del peinado de niña?

-Zet: ¡Lo dice el que tiene el pelo verde y de princesa!-se defendió.

-Springtrap: ¡Pero yo soy un animatronico!

-Zet: ¡Y lo mío es natural!

-Springtrap: ¡Ja busca a alguien que te crea eso!

-Zet: ¡No puedes negar lo cierto!

-Springtrap: ¡Esa es mi frase!

-Zet y Springtrap: ¡Búscate una!-dijeron al mismo tiempo quedando sorprendidos.

-Zet: ¡No me imites!-pegándose al vidrio.

-Springtrap: ¡Tu no me imites!-haciendo la misma acción.

Si no fuera por el cristal ahora mismo estarían chocando frentes, aunque en realidad el joven era algo más bajo que el robot.

-¿Saben que ustedes se parecen bastante?

Recostado en la puerta se encontraba el zorro pelirrojo limpiándose los dientes con el garfio viendo la discusión.

-Springtrap y Zet: ¡Metete en tus asuntos!-le gritaron ambos y el adolescente le lanzo la tablet de la atracción a la cara.

-Zet: ¡Y tu…-en cuanto volvió a ver al otro ya se había ido aprovechando que no tenía con que pararlo-¡Oye regresa!-yendo de prisa a coger el objeto caído.

" _It´s me"_

Esa palabra apareció en la vista del guarda por pocos segundos, pero le resto importancia y regreso a lo que iba a hacer.

" _It´s me"_

Volvió a aparecer, esta vez acompañada con imágenes de cabezas y ruidos extraños haciendo que soltara la tablet.

-Zet: ¿Qué rayos?

Las imágenes empezaron a aparecer continuamente y ahora con gritos de niños; además de una sensación parecida a que fuera apuñalado.

-Zet: ¿Q-quien se metió a fumar a-aquí?-clavando las manos en el escritorio para no caerse.

Como podía levanto la cabeza y vio al rubio con el que se había encontrado en su primer día, este también la alzo sonriendo.

-Golden: RWARRRRR-bramo con fuerza.

En cuanto sintió el grito cayó desmayado sin más.

…

….

Recobraba la conciencia, sentía como lo arrastraban y sentía el cuerpo hecho polvo. Abrió los ojos aunque su vista era borrosa, aun así logro diferenciar a la figura del de orejas de oso amarillas; pero después volvió a caer en la oscuridad.

Volvió a despertar y ahora estaba en ese backstage sobre la mesa metálica aun se sentía algo aturdido pero era capaz de moverse.

-veo que despertaste.

En una esquina se hallaba el oso buscando entre las cosas que había ahí.

-Golden: tranquilo, la fatiga es normal pero pronto pasara te lo aseguro-poniendo unas partes aparte del montón que había.

Mientras el sin ojos ordenaba las cosas, el joven movió su mano derecha por debajo de la chaqueta agarrando la cuchilla y se la quedo en la mano.

-Golden: no sé porque el dueño conserva estas cosas pero lo bueno es que aun tienen su utilidad-menciono agarrando una pieza similar a una pierna y colocándose al lado de él-ahora solo piensa cosas lindas hasta que acabe-cogiéndole la pierna izquierda y acercándola a la otra pierna.

Inmediatamente Zet se irguió, lo agarro y le clavo la hoja en el cuello.

-Golden: ¿Pero qué?

Seguidamente el humano retiro el arma y le propino una patada haciéndolo retroceder; luego de hacer eso se bajo de la mesa y salió del cuarto como pudo.

El rubio se tapo la herida de la cual manaba aceite que no le preocupaba en gran medida, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que murió.

-Golden: no llegara lejos-musito para sí parándose y buscando algo para reparar el agujero.

 **(Con el guarda)**

Avanzaba lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos del local, estaba mareado y le dolía el pie con el que golpeo a aquel. Al final paro cerca de un recodo ya que se encontraba agotado.

-no crees que goldy se tarda demasiado-oyó a una mujer no lejos.

-no he escuchado gritos aun, así que espero que no haya empezado, quiero tener unas palabras con el-continuo otra voz que pertenecía a ese pelicafe.

Se le acercaban peligrosamente.

-Zet: m-maldición-bufo entre jadeos agarrando la navaja.

Si querían matarlo no pensaba ponérselos fácil. Escuchaba aproximárseles poco a poco, listo para hacerles frente; de pronto sintió que alguien le tomo el brazo libre, quiso darse la vuelta pero una mano fue puesta en su boca impidiéndole mover la cabeza.

-tranquilo, no te hare daño lo prometo-dijo suavemente una voz femenina.

 **Hola de nuevo, un poco de suspenso (o intento de suspenso) no hace daño a nadie. Antes de irme les quería decir una cosa: gracias por los 300 leídos que ha tenido la historia.**

 **-Au, Au, Au-rugieron unos espartanos que estaban por ahí.**

 **No me refería a esos 300-saca a los guerreros-en verdad no creo que mi historia tenga tantos vistos, todo gracias a ustedes, gracias por pasarse a leer esto.**

 **Bueno mejor me voy antes de ponerme sentimental. Cualquier ayuda o idea para mejorar en esto es bien recibida.**

 **Chao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola ¿Qué tal? Como que me he tardado un poco ¿No? Jejeje. Bueno, a lo que venimos.**

 **-Dikr: me alegra de que haya quedado bien, pero la verdad no sé si he progresado tanto, gracias.**

 **-Enightmare: bueno ¿Por que uno no puede dejar en suspenso? :)**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon .**

 _ **Cap 8: Horas tranquilas.**_

 **(3:30am)**

Los animatronicos estaban buscando a su víctima por todo el lugar desde que descubrieron que se le había escapado al oso, pero no habían tenido algún resultado.

-Freddy: oye chica ¿Lo has encontrado?-pregunto a su compañera rubia.

-Chica: aun no, voy a ver en la cocina-contesto entrando al lugar-hola Gonnie-viendo a la de orejas amarillas ahí.

-Gonnie: oh hola chica ¿Cómo te va?-dándose la vuelta, aunque se le notara algo de nerviosismo.

-Chica: bien ¿Y eso que hayas salido?

-Gonnie: ehmm solo quería preparar algo ¿Por qué se escucha tanto alboroto?

Chica: estamos buscando al guarda. Golden lo había atrapado pero parece que tuvo un problema y se le escapo.

-Gonnie: ¿Qué clase de problema?

-Chica: ese chico tiene un cuchillo, así que le hizo un corte en la garganta y huyo.

-Gonnie: pobre de Golden, me pregunto ¿Cómo reacciono Puppet?

-Chica: jaja pues ya la conoces, justamente ella lo vio de primero y se puso histérica aunque no fuera nada.

-Gonnie: bueno, espero que este bien yo me voy adiós-se despidió llevándose una taza con ella.

-Chica: adiós-en eso ve los ingredientes en la mesa-uhmmm ¿Qué estaba haciendo con esto?

 **(Con Zet)**

-Zet: m-maldita sea-murmuro sentado contra una pared y aun sosteniendo la navaja.

La rubia lo había traído o más bien dicho arrastrado hacia ese cuarto en penumbras, aun sentía los efectos de lo que sea que le hayan hecho, razón por la cual no se había ido aun.

-Gonnie: aquí estoy-entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Apenas la escucho alzo el arma instintivamente contra ella.

-Gonnie: no tienes porque hacer eso, ya te dije que no te hare daño-acercándose a él.

-Zet: y esperas que me trague eso así como así-manteniendo el arma en alto.

-Gonnie: no importa si me crees o no-sentándose a su lado e importándole poco ser apuntada-ten, te ayudara-pasándole la taza.

-Zet: ¿Qué es?-agarrando el objeto con desconfianza.

-Gonnie: es un remedio casero contra el mareo, en serio.

El chico olisqueo la taza unos momentos antes de volver a mirar a la robot; era muy extraño, nunca confiaba en lo mínimo en cualquier persona y mucho menos en una maquina, pero con ella era diferente.

-Zet: ¿Por qué te hago caso?-bufo antes de guardar la cuchilla y tomar un poco del liquido-hmp no está mal.

-Gonnie: solo es un poco de jengibre con agua, tampoco se trata de una mezcla extraña; por cierto me llamo Gonnie.

-Zet: como sea-tomándose lo que quedaba de un trago.

-Gonnie: oye ¿Y por qué estás trabajando aquí?

-Zet: no te importa-dejando la taza vacía a un lado.

-Gonnie: vamos, no es que sea un gran secreto ¿Verdad?

-Zet: tsk-dando un suspiro-necesito el maldito dinero para pagar la universidad ¿Feliz?

-Gonnie: pero ¿Por qué aquí? En este lugar tan peligroso.

-Zet: no suelo ser muy sociable así que me venía bien, pero no esperaba que unos robots con complejo de lunáticos me jodieran la vida.

-Gonnie: oye, yo soy uno de esos robots lunáticos.

-Zet: y que esperas, ¿Que me retracte?-bufo poniendo las manos tras la nuca

-Gonnie: eres algo grosero sabes, por curiosidad ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

-Zet: …-ante el comentario se quedo en silencio y desvió la mirada.

-Gonnie: ¿Uh? ¿Les paso algo a ellos?

-Zet: si les paso algo no lo sé, lo único que se de ellos es que me dejaron en un orfanato meses después de que nací y no han vuelto a aparecer.

-Gonnie: ¿Los extrañas?

-Zet: ja no me hagas reír, he tenido que aprender a defenderme solo y pasar por tantas cosas debido a que me abandonaron, ni de broma los echo de menos.

-Gonnie: … entonces ¿Por qué estabas en el parque hace unas horas?-le intrigo sorprendiéndolo.

-Zet: ¿A-a que te refieres? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-volviendo a mirarla.

-Gonnie: algunas veces suelo salir por la puerta trasera durante la noche para despejarme un poco, hoy decidí dar una vuelta al parque y ahí estabas entonces me oculte para ver que hacías, te vi sentándote en ese columpio y meciéndote. Pero recordé que ya casi eran las doce, así que me empecé a irme pero no fui lo suficientemente silenciosa.

-Zet: … no le cuentes de esto a nadie ¿Entendido?-ordeno olvidando en qué posición estaba.

-Gonnie: jajaja sabes, es divertido que des ordenes-se rio tapándose la boca-aun sabiendo que podría romperte el cuello fácilmente.

Ese comentario hizo que pusiera una mano en su arma y se alejara un poco.

-Gonnie: tranquilo, nunca haría eso-afirmo tocándole el hombro.

-Zet: como sea, y ahora te pregunto yo a ti ¿En dónde estamos?

-Gonnie: a que viene esa pregunta.

-Zet: viene porque me trajiste arrastrado y no podía ver bien, además de que no recuerdo haberla visto en la cámaras.

-Gonnie: para resumir es un cuarto entre muros y esa puerta por fuera parece parte de la pared, así que no se nota muy fácil.

-Zet: pero los otros saben de esto ¿Cierto?

-Gonnie: si pero relájate, ellos no vienen aquí.

*Toc Toc*

-oye Gonnie ¿Puedes salir un momento?-hablo la voz del oso líder tocando a la puerta.

-Zet: no vienen ¿Eh?-dijo burlonamente-tsk ahora que estoy bien les enseñare quien soy-declaro levantándose.

-Gonnie: no, espera-poniéndose en frente de él y se dirigió al de afuera-ya voy-vuelve a ver al humano-quédate callado y yo arreglo esto ¿Vale?

-Zet: … vale pero como vea que se pone difícil no dudare en tomar el plan B-contesto haciéndola sonreír.

… 

-Gonnie: si Freddy ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo gentilmente abriendo un poco la puerta, encontrándose con toda la banda original.

-Freddy: seré rápido, el guarda está jugando al escondite y queríamos saber si se metió aquí.

-Gonnie: pues no lo he visto por aquí-mintió

-Freddy: pues me pareció escuchar que hablabas con alguien.

-Gonnie: jeje pues creo que deberías revisarte el oído.

-Freddy: entonces podríamos pasar a ver.

-Gonnie: además quedamos en que no volvería a hablar de sus "hobbies" a cambio de que me dejaran este cuarto para mí-explico con tranquilidad-así que no pueden entrar sin mi permiso.

-Freddy: pero…

-Bonnie: oye amigo, ella tiene razón en eso.

-Chica: además ya dijo que no estaba aquí, está bien que estés resentido por lo de ayer pero tal vez te estás dejando llevar.

-Freddy: creo que si-suspirando un poco-bueno nos vemos después.

-Gonnie: adiós-cerró la puerta y espero a que se fueran-phew ya paso.

-Zet: y yo que quería algo de diversión-se quejo dándose la vuelta para caminar pero se cayó inmediatamente.

-Gonnie: ¿Te caíste?

-Zet: no, me baje a contar cuantos insectos había aquí-respondió sarcásticamente-¿Qué rayos paso?

Echo un vistazo hacia sus piernas hallando una sorpresa: abrazado a una de ellas dormido estaba un niño de cabello rubio verdoso al igual que unas orejas de conejo que tenia, vestido con camisa y pantalón de tirantes verde.

-Zet: oye niño, suéltate-exigió despertándolo.

-¿Uh?-viendo hacia el joven-¿Mama?

Esas palabras dejaron lo dejaron estático y a la coneja le causo risas.

-Zet: me ves cara de serlo-dijo mirándolo siniestramente.

-Gonnie: jajaja ven aquí-alzando al menor.

-mami-abrazándola.

-Zet: y este ¿Quién es?-volviéndose a sentar en su lugar.

-Gonnie: a este le puedes decir plushtrap si quieres, es mi hijo.

-Zet: como sea-afirmo dejando de lado la inquietud de lo dicho.

-Plushtrap: ¿Quién es el mama?

-Gonnie: es un amigo, no hay de qué preocuparse-afirmo pasando la mano por la cabeza el pequeño.

-Plushtrap: ok-acomodándose en ella.

-Gonnie: por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Cuando lo volvió a ver este estaba dormido y roncando a pierna suelta.

-Gonnie: pues parece que esta conversación acabo-sentencio acomodándose para también dormir.

 ***Ding Dong* *Ding Dong***

Las campanas de fin de turno despertaron a la mujer pero no al que debían, ella se quedo viendo al joven analizándolo, había algo en el que le resultaba familiar estaba segura de haberlo conocido mucho mas antes; de pronto se fijo en la cadena que tenía en el pecho y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad la trato de tomar, pero una mano le agarro el brazo

-Zet: tan educada pareces, deberías saber que agarrar las cosas de los demás sin permiso está mal-le critico mirándola.

-Gonnie: perdón.

-Zet: adiós-parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Gonnie: espera un momento-le llamo deteniéndolo-tu peinado es bonito-le comento haciendo que llevara su mano a la nuca.

-Zet: maldición, aun tengo esto-dijo por lo bajo tratando de quitárselo sin resultado.

-Gonnie: ja ja ja-se rio con inocencia, en eso dejo a su niño en el suelo y se paro-¿Te ayudo?

En situaciones normales hubiera negado de una vez, pero nuevamente apareció esa sensación de confianza ante ella, era totalmente raro para él.

-Zet: …v-vale pero rápido.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta pero aun atento a cualquier movimiento.

-Gonnie: listo-dijo después de unos momentos y dejándole el pelo suelto.

-Zet: g-gracias y adiós-se despidió de forma agria.

-Gonnie: hasta pronto.

Ya afuera dio un pequeño suspiro, se sentía distinto, mientras estaba dentro con esa mujer tenía una especie de sensación como paz, pero ahora era como si el vacio que siempre tenía volviera de repente. Sin más se dio una palmada en el rostro y movió la cabeza tratando de olvidar eso, empezó a caminar pero no dio más de tres pasos cuando se encontró con su jefe.

-Scott: oh Zet que alivio, ya creía que… bueno ya sabes

-Zet: yo nunca me dejaría matar por esos robots de segunda.

-Scott: entonces ¿Que hacías afuera de la oficina?

-Zet: ¿Que no podía salir? además ya me iba a cambiar-mintió para no decir que fue rescatado.

-Scott: perfecto, pero antes necesito pedirte algo.

-Zet: ¿Qué quiere?

-Scott: escucha, hoy uno de los guardias del día me va a faltar y me preguntaba si podías sustituirlo.

-Zet: ¿¡Y yo por que debería hacerlo!?-protesto.

-Scott: no es por ser grosero pero ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer en el día?

-Zet: … ¿Al menos pagaras lo que trabaje?

-Scott: por supuesto que sí.

-Zet: ok acepto.

-Scott: así se habla, sígueme para darte el uniforme de turno diurno.

-Zet: ¿Por qué…

 **(Dos horas después)**

-Zet: …hago esto?

Se encontraba en la sala principal, ahora llena de niños corriendo y jugando por todo lados.

-Niño: señor ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Zet: ve a buscarlo tú.

No es que odiara a los niños en sí, lo que detestaba era escuchar sus caprichos y gritos.

-Freddy: oye, compórtate que es un niño-critico el oso llegando a su lado.

Y por si fuera poco, esos animatronicos también le estaban jodiendo la vida. Definitivamente le ponían a prueba su paciencia.

-Zet: agh en ese caso encárgate tu-yéndose de ahí.

-Freddy: no olvides que tenemos un asunto pendiente tu y yo-le recordó acercándose a él.

-Zet: ahora mismo no estoy de humor.

Camino un poco al tiempo que ponía una mano en la nuca para traquearse los huesos y quitar un poco el estrés.

-agobiante ¿Verdad?-le dijo a su espalda.

-Zet: ¿Uh?-dándose la vuelta para encontrar al técnico pelirrojo-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Fritz: estar en el día junto a las maquinas que te tratan de matar-explico un poco incomodo.

-Zet: oye ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

-Fritz: bueno tal vez porque también fui guardia nocturno de aquí-le comento dejándolo confundido-ah por cierto ¿Podrías ir a revisar la caja de Puppet? Por favor.

-Zet: ¡Eh! ¡Y yo por qué!

-Fritz: si quieres arreglar la pequeña falla que hiciste adelante, tranquilo lo único que tienes que hacer es revisar que la manija funcione bien y ya, pero hazlo rápido que pronto abren ese sector-aviso retirándose.

Resignado, el ojinegro fue a donde le dijeron. Se acerco a la caja y giro la palanca, comprobando que estaba en orden.

-Zet: bien, eso debe bastar-musito levantándose.

De pronto un pie se fue parar en el suyo y precisamente el que había usado para patear al oso.

-Zet: ugh-agachandose rápidamente.

-te duele ¿No?-hablo una voz rabiosa.

Al levantar la vista hallo a la marioneta mirándolo de una forma no muy amistosa.

-Zet: ¿Y tú que…

Pero no pudo seguir ya que la mano de la mujer fue puesta en su cuello y rápidamente lo estampo contra la pared inmovilizándolo.

-Puppet: óyeme bien: el que ya golpees a esos pequeños me pone de malas, pero que acuchilles así como así a mi hijo, eso es demasiado-grito mientras sus ojos brillaban más y lo levantaba un poco.

Sin poder hacer mucho, el joven le agarro el brazo con una mano y movió el otro debajo de la chaqueta.

-Puppet: debería matarte ahora mismo; pero no puedo desobedecer las reglas que puse-agrego soltándolo y dejando que cogiera aire-nos vemos en la noche-concluyo entrando en la caja.

-Zet: s-si tienes problemas, arreglémoslo ya-le incito sin resultados ya que ella cerro la caja-maldición-seguidamente se levanto y se fue.

El tiempo siguió pasando hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y el pelicafe-morado empezó a buscar algo que comer, un rato después salía de la cocina con una pizza y refresco en las manos para sentarse en la primera mesa vacía que encontró.

-Hola, te importa si me siento aquí-le inquirió.

-Zet: meh como quieras.

-Kevin: perfecto, oye me sorprende que mi hermana te haya dado hecho una orden-dijo sin pensar.

-Zet: ¿Trabajas aquí con tu hermana?

-Kevin: ehh pues la verdad si, cambiando de tema escuche que le hiciste algo Golden.

-Zet: je no fue rival para mí-se jacto con arrogancia pero inmediatamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza producto de un objeto que le arrojaron-agh ¿¡Quien fue el gracioso!?

No muy lejos de donde estaban, el mencionado los veía con claro enojo, luego de unos momentos siguió su camino.

-Kevin: no puedo creer que con los niños sea tan gentil; volviendo a donde estábamos, ¿Cómo sobreviviste después? Digo no pienso que hayas logrado llegar a la oficina con ellos en los pasillos.

De casualidad la rubia salvadora pasaba por ahí y oyó esa parte de la conversación, por lo cual paro su caminar girando la cabeza hacia la mesa curiosa, pero únicamente el preguntado se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Zet: … creo que fue suerte-contesto cerrando los ojos mientras ella se iba riendo un poco por el orgullo del guardia.

-Kevin: hmph no creo que esa sea toda la verdad.

-Zet: me da igual si me crees o no-replico tomando un sorbo de su refresco-por curiosidad ¿En qué trabaja tu hermana aquí?

-Kevin: bueno pues ella es cocinera aquí… y la verdad es que ella es…

-Zet: ¿Quién?

-Kevin: es Chica-confeso luego de un suspiro.

Eso dejo un cara de confusión en el menor

-Zet: ¿Ehhh?

-Kevin: e-es difícil de explicar.

-Zet: pues tomate tu tiempo, así podre matar el aburrimiento

-Kevin: tú lo has pedido, a ver por donde empiezo, has escuchado de los asesinatos en estos locales.

 **(30 minutos después)**

-Zet: … ¿En serio paso todo eso?-formulo algo atónito.

-Kevin: más o menos, si. Y esa es la historia de este lugar, depende de ti creer lo que quieres.

El primero iba a decir algo pero luego pensó en varios momentos durante esos días que lo dejaron confuso, y aquella historia le daba sentido. Por lo tanto simplemente se volvió a acomodar en la silla y agarro otro pedazo.

-Kevin: bueno ahora entiendes el porqué te dije que me sorprendía que le hubieras pedido una orden a mi hermana y ella te la diera.

-Zet: ¿Uh? Y quien dice que le pedí algo a ella.

-Kevin: entonces ¿De dónde sacaste la pizza?

-Zet: pues entre a la cocina y la encontré ya preparada, además "Quien se va para Limón, pierde su sillón".

-Kevin: …-la expresión del rubio cambio a una neutra ya que sabía lo que pasaría-ehmmm ya vuelvo-dicho eso se retiro lo más rápido posible.

-Zet: haz lo que quieras-volviendo a comer.

-ejem-interrumpio a su espalda.

Al voltear hallo a las animatronicas gallinas paradas justamente tras el, observándolo con descontento.

-Zet: ¿Y ustedes que quieren?

-T. Chica: queríamos la pizza que habíamos hecho nosotras, pero parece que alguien se la llevo.

-Zet: ¿Y que? Solo háganse otra y déjenme en paz a mi-se defendió sin pensar mucho.

Dos golpes sonaron por todo el establecimiento, y las rubias se fueron de donde estaban dejando a un chico inconsciente con dos chichones en la cabeza.

-Fritz: pobre de el-musito viendo todo desde un recodo de la pared-¿Por qué no hiciste algo?

-Kevin: sabes que cuando esta enojada de poco sirvo.

-Mike: no hay de que preocuparse, tiene la cabeza bastante dura como para que eso le haga daño, mejor dejemoslo asi-sentencio yéndose de ahí.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, en serio lamento haberme retrasado tanto, pero tuve unos pequeños problemas llamados exámenes. Además salió el Sister Location, lo logre descargar y creo que ya saben el resto.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, esperando poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

 **Chao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaa, aquí reportando que aun sigo vivo.**

 **-Zet: ha pasado mes y medio desde la última vez.**

 **Ya pero no es mi culpa que los profesores dispararan a discreción en la última semana y que luego me atacara la pereza de escribir, pero aquí lo traje pero antes a responder.**

 **-Thomas Ferrari: exactamente, están basados en pole-bear. A excepción de SpringBonnie (Mobox 87) y Puppet (Diseño libre). Pido disculpas por retrasarme en actualizar. Gracias, y la verdad es que si, en verdad que Zet se comporte de otra manera es un milagro… pero tal vez.**

 **-Nexo-D (As): gracias y lo mismo te digo a ti, cada quien tiene su tiempo de subir.**

 **-bulgysundew: hmmmmmm el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **Cap 9: Fin del juego. Hora de la verdad.**_

 **(11:40pm)**

Scott ya estaba esperando a su guarda nocturno desde hacia buen rato, sin darle mucha importancia a los pocos copos de nieve que caían anunciando la entrada de la estación, tenía que aclarar unas cosas sobre unos sucesos que ocasiono, sin embargo el no aparecía por ningún lado ni daba señales de hacerlo.

Suspirando fue a las puertas y las cerro antes de retirarse del lugar.

En realidad al joven lo habían dejado dormido en la misma mesa en la que había quedado K.O.

" _Su cabello es ridículo"_

" _Déjenlo solo"_

" _De tal palo tal astilla"_

" _¿E-estas bien?"_

De pronto abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el local, sin mas se despertó cubriéndose un bostezo con la mano.

-Zet: ugh esas malditas-dijo sobando su cabeza antes de darse cuenta de la semi-oscuridad del lugar-un momento ¿Qué hora es? Y ¿Dónde están aquellos idiotas?

Esos tres estaban en un auto conducido por el ex-guarda castaño lejos de ahí.

-Fritz: oigan, creo que nos olvidamos algo

-Kevin: la verdad también siento que dejamos algo atrás

-Mike: seguro que no es nada, y me sorprende que te hayas puesto a pensar en cosas así.

-Fritz: es que con la velocidad a la que vas bien podría dormirme.

-Mike: ¿Así que les gusta la velocidad?

-Fritz y Kevin: ¡NOOO!

Lastimosamente para ellos, ya había apretado el acelerador.

De vuelta con el protagonista, este ya se había levantado y a comenzar a recorrer el lugar.

-Zet: ¿Dónde hay un maldito mapa de este sitio? Ay-se quejo al chocar con alguien.

-¿¡Quién es el ciego!?

Se trataba del de orejas rotas el cual tampoco le hizo mucha gracia el choque.

-Springtrap: ¡Tu!-exclamo agarrándolo de la camisa-la verdad me sorprende que con la hora no estés recluido en esa oficina.

-Zet: ¿Quién ha dicho que les tenga miedo?

-Springtrap: jajaja que valiente eres, incluso ahora mismo que estamos solos, y podría hacer una pequeña excepción en las reglas-agrego levantando la otra mano ignorando que el humano también lo hacía para agarrar su arma.

-ejem ejem

Ambos volvieron a quien los había interrumpido encontrándose con la rubia de orejas de conejo mirándolos con los brazos cruzados.

-Gonnie: ¿Podrían dejar de amenazarse entre ambos? Aun no es hora de que empiecen con eso.

-Springtrap: ya que usted me lo pide-contesto a su mujer-y tu prepárate para lo peor.

-Zet: eso ya lo sé-respondió acomodándose la camisa, hasta que sintió la mano de la femenina en su hombro.

-Gonnie: ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Zet: e-estoy perfecto.

-Gonnie: deberías ir a tu oficina, ya casi es hora y no creo que ellos den más tiempo.

-Zet: lo sé, no soy idiota-contesto secamente, pero luego volvió a dirigirse a ella-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Gonnie: ¿Por qué? Bueno, creo que es obvio que no me agradan los juegos que hacen; y tal vez suene raro…. Pero me recuerdas a alguien-dicho eso puso su mano en la cabeza del chico, con la mirada fija en a otro lado-no se claramente a quien, pero era muy especial para mí.

-Zet: …-se quito sin ningún reparo el brazo de encima y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ahí.

La coneja lo observo irse para luego sonreír e ir por otro lado. Por su parte el guarda se fue a cambiar antes de dirigirse a su zona de trabajo, no se puso su uniforme nocturno solo se quito el del día y se vistió con sus ropas normales que estaban ahí ya que no había salido del local.

-Zet: esto está mejor-murmuro sentándose en la silla.

 **(12:00pm)**

 _*RIIING RIIING*_

El teléfono fue rápidamente muteado.

-Zet: no necesito escuchar mas tonterías, tengo lo suficiente para sobrevivir-se jacto agarrando la tablet, encontrando que ya faltaban algunos, por lo cual cerró la puerta-no tengo tiempo para habladas dije.

Y así paso la primera hora aguantando perfectamente los ataques de los animatronicos; hasta que…

*RIIIIN RIIIING*

Esta vez se trataba de su celular que lo interrumpía de su trabajo de darle cuerda a la caja musical, aunque al principio lo ignoro, al final decidió atender.

-Zet: ¡Vete de aquí!-grito antes de regresar al celular-¿Quién llama a estas horas?

 _-Yo Allan._

-Zet: ¿Y qué haces llamando a estas horas?

 _-nah me desperté y quise llamar a alguien que sabía que estaba despierto_ -contesto sin más- _y ¿A quién le gritabas?_

-Zet: solo era alguien que intentaba meterse a robar-mintió con tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba el celular entre la oreja y el hombro para agarrar mejor la tablet.

 _-y bien ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

-Zet: lo normal, y tú ¿Cómo has pasado el día?-intrigó cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

 _-pues el viaje no estuvo tan mal y al final llegamos al hotel sin imprevistos, hay una bonita vista de las montañas, jeje es casi un milagro el poder llamarte con la mala recepción._

-Zet: en eso tienes un punto-agrego abriendo la puerta ahora sin peligro.

 _-¿Qué sucede? Oigo muchas cosas por ahí._

-Zet: nada en especial, solo comprobando unas cosas-replico reparando los sistemas-por cierto ¿Cómo esta Emily?

 _-muy bien, durmiendo cómodamente ¿Y eso de que preguntes por ella?_

-Zet: ehhh ¿Qué acaso n-no puedo?

 _-jajaja por supuesto que sí pero…_

La oración fue interrumpida por el ataque del oso toy que aprovecho la poca atención y que estaba volteado hacia la atracción del terror, trataba de hacer una especie de llave al cuello.

-Zet: maldición-exclamo al caer junto con la silla y el animatronico.

 _-alo, alo, sigues ahí-_ añadió unos momentos después.

En eso escuchó dos golpes metálicos y luego otro por separado.

-Zet: si ¿Qué paso?-dijo al coger el teléfono con la mano izquierda ya que la otra sostenía una palanca.

 _-eso te lo pregunto a ti._

-Zet: pues que solo encontré que habían dejado una puerta abierta, y eso que me dicen que soy descuidado-replico mientras miraba al castaño inconsciente en suelo y levantaba la silla para acomodarse en ella.

 _-¿Y esos golpes que oí?_

-Zet: yo no oí nada, seguro que es tu imaginación-colocando la herramienta en el suelo.

 _-¿Seguro de que estas bien?_

-Zet: ¡Que si necio!-contesto hastiado-por cierto, si vas a poner música para dormir que sea cuando estés acostado-agrego al escuchar cierta melodía suave.

 _-ehmmm creo que eres tu el que ahora imagina cosas_

Ante esas palabras se dio cuenta de que la música venia de donde estaba, giro rápidamente hacia la tablet descubriendo que la caja se había terminado y la marioneta había salido.

-Zet: oh mierda-musito lanzando la tablet antes de volverse al teléfono-llama después vale-colgando sin esperar respuesta-tsk en verdad detesto pelear con mujeres, pero si las circunstancias me obligan-concluyo metiendo su mano bajo la chaqueta.

Pero para su gran sorpresa, su arma no estaba ahí, y al mirar hacia abajo tampoco hallo la palanca. Su duda de donde estaban esos dos objetos fue contestada con una risa infantil.

Desde el marco de la puerta, lo miraban con una ligera burla el de mejillas rojas ya recuperado enseñando la navaja y palanca junto con los niños que sostenían las otras cosas.

-Zet: ¡Regresen eso!-rugió en vano viéndolos irse-maldita sea-dijo antes sentarse resignado, tratando de controlar los nervios producidos por la música que se acercaba a través del pasillo.

-vaya, vaya, ¿A dónde se fue toda la valentía?-se mofo indiscretamente.

En la esquina de la puerta, los observaba el conejo roto mostrando una sonrisa ladeada.

-Zet: cierra tu boca

-Springtrap: ven y hazlo tu mismo-le incito.

Incitación que por poco funciona, sino hubiera sido porque de pronto le llego una idea al joven.

-Zet: je ¿Por qué le daría el gusto a un fanfarrón?-objeto recostándose en la silla con las manos tras la cabeza.

-Springtrap: ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Zet: te creías el mejor y al final de cuentas te ganara una mujer en matarme.

Esas palabras lograron tocar el orgullo del asesino que mostro una mueca malévola.

-Springtrap: en realidad, en esto el que llega primero al guarda se lo queda-comento maliciosamente dando unos pasos al frente.

En ese momento el nombrado puso la mirada al frente, no sabía cómo pero sabía que esa mujer también iba a atacar… solo tenía que esperar.

3…

2…

1…

Ágilmente se tiro a un lado mientras veía a la pelinegra lanzarse hacia él y oír un grito del conejo, para luego oír un choque de metal. Victorioso se incorporo y giro la cabeza para toparse con una escena que dejo su cara con una expresión de poker.

Los animatronicos agresores se encontraban en un beso debido al inesperado choque.

Inmediatamente estos se separaron empezando a escupir y limpiarse la boca exageradamente, igual a que si hubiesen tocado veneno.

-Springtrap: maldita ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Puppet: eso te pregunto a ti, ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre?

-Springtrap: no es mi culpa, es del…

Se interrumpió al ver que el culpable no se veía en la oficina.

-Springtrap y Puppet: guarda-dijeron a igual tiempo.

Este por su parte avanzaba a través de los pasillos en penumbras lo más sigilosamente posible, no tenía intenciones de dar su ubicación. Al final se detuvo acomodándose en cuclillas para echar una ojeada al reloj de su celular, solo para descubrirlo descargado.

-Zet: perfecto ¿Puede pasar algo peor?

Si los cálculos no le fallaban debían ser casi las dos de la mañana, lo único que necesitaba era aguantar cuatro horas más en los corredores llenos de esas maquinas, además de estar casi indefenso. Comenzó a maquinar alguna salida de esa situación hasta que apareció el rostro de esa coneja rubia, el cual se quito al sacudir la cabeza, el no era ningún cobarde para andar escondido de tal forma.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo, compañero?-intrigo a su lado un acento pirata.

Tan sumido estaba en su mente que no notó al zorro rojo a su derecha, y menos el garfio levantado.

-Zet: mierda-con esfuerzo se tiro al suelo y esquivó el golpe mortal, pero no un corte en el brazo.

Por su parte, Foxy volvió a levantar su arma para acabarlo. Pero no se espero que el joven fuera más rápido y golpeara sus piernas derribándolo también, hecho eso el guarda se paro reemprendiendo la carrera.

Pero como la suerte parecía odiarlo, al doblar un pasillo diviso que en ese estaba Freddy bloqueando el paso.

-Freddy: esto se acabo amigo-dijo satisfecho.

Sin embargo Zet tenía otra idea en mente, comenzó a acelerar en su dirección confundiéndolo un poco al segundo, pero la intriga desapareció cuando a menos de un metro se le lanzo tacleándolo con éxito.

Varios pasos tras él le avisaron que debía seguir, pero solo pudo dar unos pasos antes de ver otros animatronicos aparecieran en el adelante. Sin opciones, se arrojo a un pasillo que tenía a la izquierda donde logro divisar una puerta al final, se dirigió hacia ella lo más rápido que podía.

La abrió de golpe llevándose una buena sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba del cuarto de reparaciones, mas no reparo mucho en eso sino que cerró la entrada poniendo seguro y bloqueándola con su cuerpo, casi al instante se sintió el choque desde el otro lado seguido por varios golpes en un intento de ingresar.

 _-Bonnie: abre la puerta, no que no eras ningún cobarde-se oyó junto a otro empujón._

La verdad era que al adolescente le disgustaba actuar de esa forma, pero tampoco era un suicida para enfrentar a doce robots a puño y con un brazo herido. Se giro poniendo la espalda contra la puerta mientras llevaba la mano izquierda a la herida que ya empezaba a manar sangre manchando hasta el antebrazo, al menos no era tan profunda.

 _-Toy Chica: si abres la puerta pacíficamente prometemos que tu muerte será rápida._

-Zet: en tus sueños-contesto apretando la mandíbula intentando pensar una manera de salir.

Repaso la habitación con la mirada en busca de una salida sin ningún resultado, hasta que…

-Zet: bingo-musito al ver una ventilación en el techo, acto seguido se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, no sin antes dejar una que otra cosa en la puerta.

Afuera del lugar, los animatronicos seguían tratando de entrar con pocos resultados.

-Freddy: ¿Cómo hacen puertas tan resistentes?-se quejo entre uno de los tantos intentos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-imperio apareciendo de pronto su versión amarilla.

-Toy Freddy: el guarda se metió ahí y tratamos de sacarlo-explico ya bien.

-Golden: y si mejor usan la cabeza-observo de brazos cruzados provocando que todos se voltearan a mirarlo.

….

-Golden: ¡No me refería a esto!-grito furioso al verse alzado cual ariete por el cuarteto original.

-Freddy: listos ¡A la carga!-ordeno empezando a correr junto con sus compañeros mientras los toys veían expectantes.

El rubio rodo los ojos hastiado y antes de impactar, se tele-transportó, dejando que sus amigos chocaran con la puerta provocando que cediera a la presión.

-Chica: auch

-Foxy: pueden moverse por favor, no son ligeros-dijo desde debajo del montón.

-Golden: se lo merecen-comento secamente entrando con los demás.

-Bonnie: eso da igual, regresemos a donde estábamos ¿Dónde se metió él?

-Bon: tal vez ahí-respondió jalándole una oreja para que viera la rejilla abierta.

-Mangle: ya está muerto, permiso que yo me encargo-se jacto avanzando.

-Freddy: espera, déjalo-hablo sorprendiendo a los presentes-el mismo se pondrá la soga al cuello-agrego sonriendo.

Arrastrándose por ese estrecho tubo iba Zet, con el brazo empezando a darle problemas, lo bueno era que ya casi llegaba a la salida.

-Zet: solo espero legar a un m-mejor sitio

Como pudo se dio la vuelta para aterrizar de pie, sin embargo, el ver que estaba en un pasillo de la atracción de terror no fue una grata sorpresa.

-Zet: esto debe ser una broma.

-no lo es en absoluto-dijo a su par.

Se topo con otra sorpresa aun peor al descubrir al conejo a su izquierda. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, quedo tendido en el suelo mediante una patada en el estómago.

-Springtrap: y la caza, llega a su fin-comento acercándose.

El menor trataba de recuperarse en vano, ya que pronto se vio alzado del cuello por la mano de Springtrap, la cual lo pego a la pared cortándole el aire.

-Springtrap: si te sirve de consuelo, superaste nuestras expectativas al llegar tan lejos-dijo conforme veía sus intentos de apartar el brazo-mejor quédate quieto, no quiero hacer tu muerte sea rápida.

 **(En la sala segura)**

La rubia abrió los ojos de pronto y se enderezó.

-Gonnie: Zet-murmuro dejando a su hijo en el suelo al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Plushtrap: ¿Mami? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Gonnie: ya vuelvo.

 **(De vuelta en la atracción)**

Al ahorcado se le empezaba a poner la vista borrosa debido a la falta de aire, poco a poco dejaba de empujar a su verdugo, cesaban los jadeos y bajaba brazos. "Acaso este sería su fin" paso por la mente al empezar a cerrar sus ojos.

-Springtrap: hmm ¿Ya te moriste?

Repentinamente la victima volvió abrió los ojos dirigiendo su mano izquierda a las orejas del otro, seguidamente logró bajarle la cabeza para darle con su rodilla en la cara (aprovechando que estaba más alto). Los golpes acabaron siendo efectivos y el rubio tuvo que soltarle, dando pasos hacia atrás mientras se agarraba el rostro lanzando maldiciones.

En cuanto toco suelo, el chico comenzó a toser y tomar aire descontroladamente tomando su cuello hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había cadena en él; encontró el medallón a su derecha, abierto y boca arriba revelando su contenido. Estiro el brazo con el afán de alcanzarlo pero en lugar de eso, un puño lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Springtrap: okey, si tanto quieres morir cumpliré tu deseo-vocifero levantando la pierna semi-destrozada para ponerla sobre la cabeza-solo no te muevas…

Pero nunca llego a bajar el pie, ya que su vista se fijo en el accesorio caído pero sobre todo en el interior el cual podía diferenciar perfectamente. Su cara cambio a una de sorpresa y retiro la extremidad.

-Springtrap: n-no es posible-tartamudeo mientras se acuclillaba junto al objeto, tomándolo entre las manos para contemplar mejor las fotos de adentro.

…

Lentamente sus sentidos se aclaraban y abría los ojos, lo primero que vio fue que aun seguía en la atracción, cuando se enderezo noto que estaba tumbado sobre unas cajas y diversas cosas, además de que su chaqueta estaba en el suelo ya que le habían vendado el corte.

-veo que despertaste.

A su izquierda estaba la de orejas amarillas, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y las manos encima de estas.

-Gonnie: ¿Estas bien? Parece que cada vez que nos encontremos tendré que librarte jeje.

El segundo solo regreso la mirada al frente, no le respondía por el malestar de garganta sino porque fue un golpe bajo para él, que lo volviera a salvar ella. Ante esa reacción, la coneja suspiro y decidió hacer lo que venía a hacer.

-Gonnie: por cierto ¿Esto es tuyo?-dijo abriendo las palmas mostrando el medallón aun abierto.

Esta pregunta le obligo a volver la mirada, quedando asombrado al visualizar los rostros que conocía de memoria. En una de las caras un hombre de piel blanca, pelo junto a escasa barba negra y ojos cafés daba una ligera sonrisa a la cámara; en la otra una mujer castaña, ojos negros y tez trigueña enseñaban una expresión más cálida.

Su siguiente acción fue lanzarse sin dudar a las imágenes, sin esperarse que la mujer lo envolviera en un abrazo.

-Gonnie: no sabes cuánto me alegro de volverte a verte, hijo-confeso mientras una lagrima de aceite se escurría por la mejilla.

Esas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos de par en par y salir del gesto apresuradamente.

-Zet: ¿Q-que demonios quieres decir?-replico confuso.

-Gonnie: lo que escuchas, soy tu madre-expreso dejándolo aun mas confundido

-Zet: ¿¡Qué clase de broma es esta!?

-Gonnie: no es ninguna broma.

-Zet: pues más vale que me expliques rápido.

-Gonnie: vale, pero será algo largo ¿Entendido?

-Zet: por supuesto que sí.

Por otro lado, en la entrada de la atracción los otros animatronicos estaban reunidos esperando a que Puppet saliera de ese lugar, sabían que el guarda había entrado hacia unas horas pero también sabían que no había muerto.

-Golden: ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?

-Freddy: yo tampoco sé, ¡Foxy, Mangle no empiecen en eso, por favor!-vocifero al verlos besándose.

-Foxy: tranquilo capitán, solo pasamos el tiempo-contesto simplonamente.

En eso la inconfundible figura negra y blanca apareció, haciendo que todos la miraran.

-Puppet: tengo noticias

-Bonnie: adelante

-Puppet: ya no vamos a atacar al guarda.

Luego de eso sobrevino un silencio de ultratumba que fue cortado por una risa estridente que disminuyo gradualmente hasta la calma habitual.

-Golden: muy buena ma, pero ¿Cual es la verdadera noticia?

-Puppet: esa es-hablo con más seriedad provocando conmoción.

-Bon: ¿Pero por qué?

-Puppet: porque… es hijo de Vincent.

Otro silencio solo que aun más mortal se hizo presente, eso y la estupefacción en las almas.

-Freddy: ¿En serio?

-Puppet: tal parece.

-Mangle: entonces con más razón, ¿Por qué le defiendes?

-Puppet: no lo hago por ese maldito, lo hago porque también es hijo de Gonnie. No le voy a matar un hijo así como así, se lo que se siente-concluyo desviando la mirada a otro lado.

Los demás no preguntaron nada, sabían perfectamente a que se refería.

-Puppet: y espero que les haya quedado claro, o me veré obligada a tomar medidas-advirtió con un tono que los dejo helados.

-Todos: entendido.

-Puppet: bien ahora-suavizando la voz-vamos a nuestros lugares ya casi son las seis, ah las mujeres podrían quedarse las mujeres un momento excepto tu Mangle-ordeno haciendo que obedecieran.

-T. Chica: ¿Qué paso?

-Puppet: escuchen: di mi palabra de no matarlo y la pienso cumplir, pero no prometí nada allá después de eso.

De regreso a la Fazbear fright, Springtrap caminaba por los pasillos totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se fijo que P. Freddy se hallaba dormido en mitad del camino y le camino por encima.

-P. Freddy: ten cuidado.

Ni caso le hizo, seguía pensando en ese collar; no le cabía la duda de que era el mismo que le dio a su hijo menor en uno de sus últimos acto de humanidad y que lo tuviera el significaba… Meneo la cabeza rápidamente, no solo por tenerlo significaba eso, pudo haberlo robado además de que tenía toda la pinta de ser capaz. Pero cuando desarrollaba esa idea también le saltaba la incertidumbre de ella, no salía del intenso debate con el mismo.

-dime ¿Por qué debería creerte?

Esa voz lo saco de su mente, por lo tanto fue en su dirección y asomo la cabeza por el corredor de donde venia. Ahí estaba su amada con su hijo, este último mantenía la cabeza gacha.

El adolescente logró procesar todo con esfuerzo, habían acabado de contarle una historia semi-irreal que de una forma le explicaba bastante.

-Gonnie: la verdad no tengo más pruebas yo. Además ¿Por qué te mentiría?

-Zet: …-varias respuestas se acumularon en su cabeza, así como un sentimiento de aceptación a la anécdota-aun así espero que recuerdes lo que te dije anoche, mi opinión no cambia, ni porque se traten de ustedes-concluyo posando sus ojos en ella.

-Gonnie: se a que te refieres, en serio lamento que te dejáramos solo; aunque quiera nunca podre volver atrás para corregir, pero lo único que te pido: es que nos aceptes, aunque sea mientras estés aquí-pidió con una sonrisa sincera.

Ante la cual no dijo nada, de todos modos no tenía mucho que perder fue lo que pensó al devolver el gesto pero a su modo.

 ***Ding Dong Ding Dong***

-Gonnie: creo que es hora de irse ¿Puedes pararte?-el menor le respondió haciéndolo-supongo que es un sí.

-Zet: ni que me estuviera muriendo-alardeo acomodándose la chaqueta y el medallón.

-Gonnie: por cierto, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte de los demás.

-Zet: ¿Y eso?

-Gonnie: Puppet me prometió que no te matarían, y ella es alguien de palabra.

-Zet: meh de todos modos no me daban miedo-comento empezando a caminar.

-Gonnie: adiós, cuídate.

Su "niño" no respondió al principio pero luego levanto una mano en despedida. Zet no avanzo mucho antes de toparse con su ahora padre, cuando ocurrió ninguno dijo nada, hacia no más de tres horas que uno casi mato al otro no es como si fueran a tomarse un café y hablar.

-Springtrap: …

-Zet: …

Este solo siguió como si nada su camino.

-Springtrap: espera

-Zet: ¿Qué?

-Springtrap: creo que esto te pertenece-prosiguió aventándole la navaja, que atrapo sin problemas.

-Zet: gracias-dijo siguiendo su camino.

-Springtrap: de nada.

Logro llegar a la oficina sin otros percances, solo para encontrarse con la marioneta esperándolo en ese lugar.

-Puppet: hasta que sales

-Zet: ¿Algún problema?

-Puppet: no deberías confiarte tanto ¿Sabes? Al grano sígueme.

-Zet: ¿Por qué?

-Puppet: solo hazlo.

De mal gusto obedeció y siguió a la delgada que lo guio por el pasillo, parando en la mitad de este y dándose la vuelta hacia él.

-Zet: ¿Ahora qu…-se interrumpió al toparse con que lo habían rodeado las otras tres animatronicas las cuales le sonreían-¿Qué quie…-esta vez fue callado mediante una bofetada cortesía de la rubia con coloretes.

: esto por la primera noche-rugió enojada.

-Chica: yo digo lo mismo-hablo repitiendo la acción de su compañera.

-Bon: por confundirme ayer-con otro manotazo lo dejo cara a cara con la primera.

-Puppet: no he olvidado lo que me dijiste la primera vez y mucho menos lo de hoy, y por eso.

El humano alzo sus brazos para bloquear el golpe, sin esperarse que el dolor llegara desde su entrepierna, causando que cayera arrodillado agarrando su lugar especial.

Y fue en esa posición donde se lamento el pensar por un momento que todo iría mejor.

 **Muy buenas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**. **Quería agradecer por la gran cantidad de leídos que tiene la historia, y decir que ahora que saldré a vacaciones tratare de escribir lo más pronto posible.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. Cualquier consejo o idea que me den es aceptado con gusto.**

 **Chao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muy buenas a todos, ojala hayan pasado bien estas fechas.**

 **Empecemos esto.**

 **-Thomas Ferrari: gracias, y estaré viendo eso ultimo.**

 **-K-Dark K-D: pues es una forma de resumir el capitulo XD, y gracias por los premios.**

 **-bulgysundew: de todos modos ya ha recibido muchos más golpes en su vida, pero no uno en donde se lo dieron.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **Cap 10: Especial por las fiestas**_

 **(Dos semanas después)**

La nieve cubría las calles nocturnas que se iluminaban por las luces navideñas de las casas ubicadas a sus lados, el ambiente se veía muy bonito a excepción de una que estaba a oscuras.

Ahí dentro estaba Zet preparándose para otra noche de trabajo, aunque la pizzería no abría esos días seguía yendo, de todos modos tampoco era como que tuviera otros planes. Mas en esos momentos estaba leyendo una carta de Allan con el cual solía pasar las fechas pero esta vez el se encontraba en otra parte.

-Zet: _"Hola Zet ¿Cómo te va?"_ -comenzó a leer la carta- _"Espero que bien, aquí las carreteras no han quedado en ese estado y por eso nos hemos tardado. Sé que encontraras una forma para entretenerte, así que de momento adiós"_ tsk genial, otro más que se preocupa por mi-concluyo dejando el papel a un lado y saliendo.

Mientras caminaba se cerró la chaqueta por el clima sin detenerse a ver las decoraciones, así fue por todo el trayecto hasta la pizzería. No le sorprendió no ver a su jefe ya que a fin de cuentas ya tenía las llaves, abrió ligeramente la puerta pudiendo ver por la abertura a varios animatronicos arreglando el interior, y entro luego de cerciorarse de que nadie se estuviera fijando en él.

-que bueno que hayas llegado hijo.

A su lado estaba su madre mostrando una expresión jovial.

-Zet: ¿Cómo rayos haces para saber cuando llego?

-Gonnie: jaja tampoco lo sé, vamos con el resto ya casi terminamos de poner los adornos-comento llevándolo del brazo.

-Zet: oh, claro que no-aunque en ese tiempo su relación con el resto hubiera mejorado, a fuerza, tampoco es que se hayan formado una relación muy estable; pasaba por su mente al llegar con los demás.

-Freddy: miren quien llego-señalo mientras colocaba una guirnalda al escenario.

-Zet: el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Puppet: ¿Pueden dejar las peleas para después?-interrumpió pasándole unos adornos al adolescente-Zet ayúdanos a terminar por favor.

-Zet: ¿Y que pretendes que haga?

-Bonnie: puedes decorar las mesas para que no te cueste.

-Zet: ¿Me estas llamando enano?-gruño amenazante.

En ese momento su camisa fue jalada por el cuello impidiéndole continuar hablando.

-Gonnie: mejor vamos a hacer lo que te pidieron-sentencio llevándoselo a otra parte donde aflojo el agarre.

-Zet: ¿Qué te pasa?

-Gonnie: a mi nada-replico con placidez-¿Por qué no puedes comportarte mejor con ellos?

-Zet: que sepan que yo soy así, además ya viste que tampoco ayudan.

-Gonnie: supongo que sí-dijo suspirando

-Zet: … cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto?-inquirió señalando los adornos que aun cargaba.

-Gonnie: pues el jefe es generoso.

-Zet: si claro.

-Gonnie: es generoso cuando se tiene una "buena" charla con el-continuo sin inmutarse.

Al ver como destacaba esa palabra, su hijo dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejarla de mirar.

-Gonnie: sabes que a mí no me agrada ser ruda pero si no queda opción.

-Zet: c-como sea, vamos a colocar esto-sugirió sorprendiéndola-¿Qué? De cualquier manera me seguirán diciendo que ayude.

-Gonnie: vale, pero cuidado con…

Por más que quiso advertir de que iba a pisar una guirnalda que le colgaba del brazo, el chico termino estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Gonnie: ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto arrodillándose a su par.

-Zet: por supuesto que sí-respondió incorporándose, pero en eso se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo en su ropa-un momento ¿Y mi navaja?

El objeto estaba a unos metros de el, y estaba levantado por un niño cobrizo con globos en una mano.

-Zet: ¡Oye tu!

-B. Boy: ¿Eh?

-Zet: dame eso.

-B. Boy: juguemos algo-dijo inocente-si me atrapas te la regreso jajaja-dicho eso se fue sin esperar respuesta.

-Zet: idiota, eso no es para jugar-rugió antes de lanzarse a correr.

-Gonnie: por favor no le hagas nada-pidió calmadamente.

Sin embargo el chico no oyó la petición y solo se concentraba en su presa, la cual comenzó a andar por el salón principal.

…

-Chica: ¿Seguro de esto Freddy?

-Freddy: claro que si, a Bonnie le funciono con Bon. Solo tienes que colocar la bola en el clavo.

El oso trataba de mantener el equilibrio mientras sostenía a la rubia parada en sus hombros.

-Chica: ahí voy.

Casualmente el niño de los globos paso corriendo a su par.

-Freddy: hola-saludo al verlo.

-B. Boy: hola.

-Zet: ¡Fuera del camino!-paso casi de inmediato moviendo al castaño y provocando que se desestabilizara cayendo al suelo con su acompañante.

-Freddy: ¡Ten cuidado!-exclamo en vano.

Por su parte el joven continuaba en su persecución sin importarle lo que había hecho.

-Zet: detente de una buena vez-advirtió hastiado conforme veía al pequeño doblar un pasillo, específicamente el que llevaba a la oficina de guardia-es tu última oportunidad.

Con rapidez giro por el mismo lugar y estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, si no hubiera sido por que una pareja de zorros salió de pronto de una de las salas de fiesta y se le cruzo.

-Zet: maldición-musito alzando los brazos para el choque.

…

El ladronzuelo se ocultaba bajo la mesa del guarda esperando a que no hubiera peligro para salir, mas no escuchaba nada a excepción de un choque hacia unos minutos, cansado de esperar salió.

-Zet: así que aquí estas condenado-su captor apareció tras él, con un chichón en la cabeza-¡Dame la cuchilla!

-B. Boy: n-no la tengo

-Zet: si es una broma…

-B. Boy: e-en serio no la t-tengo-replico aun mas asustado.

-Creo que buscan esto-irrumpió una voz.

Ambos volvieron a ver el sonido, encontrándose a la versión phantom del androide con el objeto. Este solo mostro una sonrisa malévola y se retiro deprisa a la atracción.

-Zet: debe ser una broma-resoplo yendo tras él.

….

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?

En otra parte de la pizzería el rubio de orejas de conejo se estaba despertando a causa del ruido que había.

-Springtrap: espero que por lo que sea que peleen valga la pena.

Dicho eso se paró a ver, pero al girar el primer recodo descubrió el porqué del alboroto. Al final del corredor, sus hijos (Zet y P. Chica) estaban frente a P. Mangle, la cual se había subido al techo y tenía la navaja del humano.

-Zet: por cuarta vez, ¡Dame eso!

-P. Mangle: y por cuarta vez ven por ella-dijo sacudiendo el arma en el aire.

-P. Chica: por favor, solo dánoslo y nos iremos-solicito con más tacto.

-P. Mangle: vamos no debe ser tan difícil subir aquí.

-aquí volví

Anuncio apareciendo el pirata fantasma empujando un estante de metal con su único brazo.

-P. Foxy: ¿Para que querías esto?-se dirigió a su hermano.

-Zet: ya verás-comento al subirse al mueble-tu sostenlo.

-P. Foxy: no prometo nada.

-Zet: solo es un momento-añadió en cuanto llego arriba-ahí te voy.

Con un pequeño salto se engancho a la fantasma, la cual lanzo el objeto en respuesta.

-P. Mangle: vaya, si que te atreviste, bueno es todo tuyo adiós-hablo antes de desaparecer.

Consecuentemente Zet cayó golpeándose la espalda contra el piso, además de agarrarse la espalda profiriendo maldiciones. Al volver a abrir los ojos vio a su padre en frente con la mano extendida hacia él.

-Springtrap: arriba, o piensas quedarte ahí.

Sin más el aludido la acepto y se puso de pie.

-P. Chica: ¿Estas bien?

-Zet: claro que sí.

-Springtrap: vaya caída, ya hablare con ella después.

-P. Foxy: nah no tiene caso.

Repentinamente la versión demacrada de Freddy llego.

-P. Freddy: perdón por interrumpir pero tu mujer me mando a decirte que ya tenían la cena lista.

-Springtrap: ok; ya oyeron andando-le transmitió a los tres.

-Zet: iré después.

-Springtrap: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Zet: nada que te interese-respondió toscamente molestándolo-solo saldré a tomar aire un momento-añadió para no tener más problemas.

-Springtrap: pues adelante, pero no tardes mucho.

Luego de eso, el adolescente salió del lugar para meterse por otro pasillo con el objetivo de llegar a la azotea del local. Una vez arriba dio unos pasos antes de sentarse en el suelo; le agradaba ese sitio, desde la semana pasada subía para despejar la mente y sobra decir la razón por la que lo hacía.

-Hola

El saludo lo saco de sus pensamientos y al voltear la cabeza se encontró con su otro hermano observándolo de pie en la puerta.

-Zet: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Plushtrap: tenía curiosidad de que ibas a hacer, y entonces te seguí.

-Zet: como sea.

-Plushtrap: ¿Puedo estar contigo?

-Zet: … adelante.

Dicho eso el pequeño conejo se sentó a su par.

-Plushtrap: y ¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Zet: nada en especial.

-Plushtrap: todos están abajo ¿Por qué tu no estas?

-Zet: porque no me agrada.

-Plushtrap: ah vale.

Con un suspiro la persona levanto la mirada para inspeccionar su alrededor, aunque no fuese alguien que se detenía a hacer eso, debía admitir que el ambiente se veía bastante bonito: el cielo estaba despejado, había dejado de nevar por lo tanto se podía ver con claridad las casas bañadas de blanco, además de una que otra luz que iluminaba la noche.

-Plushtrap: mira aquí-le llamo.

Zet hizo lo que dijo y fue sorprendido con un puñado de nieve en la cara seguido por unas risas del pequeño que fueron calladas con un mini-coscorrón.

-Zet: no lo hagas de nuevo ¿Entendido?-dijo limpiándose el rostro.

-Plushtrap: ay.

-Zet: no seas llorón ni que te haya golpeado tan fuerte.

-Plushtrap: no, siempre pasa, aunque no me golpeen duro, me duele toda la cabeza.

El joven recordó la historia que le conto su madre sobre ese accidente, por lo tanto, dando otro suspiro y tragando su orgullo le sobo la parte dolida.

-Zet: no seas quejica-le "animo"-vamos, creo que es hora de comer-continuo poniéndose de pie.

-Plushtrap: si-le imito.

 **(2:00 am)**

El ex-guarda castaño se encontraba manejando su coche con dirección a la pizzería, hablando por teléfono mientras lo hacía.

-Mike: entonces dejaron unas botellas con ponche dentro… si ya sé que está mezclado con licor… no me empiecen a apurar entendido, voy a hacerle una llamada a Zet.

Sin más colgó y marco al mencionado, el cual le respondió casi de inmediato.

 _-Zet: diga._

-Mike: ¿Estas en la pizzería?

 _-Zet: donde más estaría._

-Mike: bien escucha, necesito que busque unas botellas de ponche que están en la cocina.

 _-Zet: ¿Y por que no vienes tú por ellas?_

-Mike: estoy en camino pero me gustaría saber que no han desaparecido ¿Entendido?

 _-Zet: por supuesto *hick* algo más que necesites._

-Mike: momento ¿Estas borracho?

 _-Zet: puede que *hick* un poco *hick*_

-Mike: esto no puede ser cierto-murmuro colgando-por lo menos ya llegue.

Dicho eso se bajo del auto y camino a las puertas del local, pero una silla saliendo por una ventana lo detuvo un momento, luego de eso entro y su expresión quedo totalmente neutra al hacerlo.

En el escenario Freddy y Bonnie estaban amarrados y colgados de cabeza, además de aparentemente inconscientes, mientras algunas de las mujeres les pegaban con palos.

-Chica: esta piñata está muy dura.

-Bon: ni que lo digas

-T. Chica: creo que encontré algo que nos servirá-anuncio cargando un bate con clavos-voy primero.

El salón estaba siendo destrozado por Toy Freddy con ayuda de los phantoms, los que no se encontraban tendidos en el piso claro.

-Mike: vaya control que hay-dijo al ver a Golden recostado en una viga del techo.

-pssst

De pronto la atención del hombre fue atraída por las niñas pelirosas y el niño de los globos, quienes se escondían bajo una mesa no muy lejos de él.

-Mike: y ahí están ustedes, ¿Han visto al guardia?

-Carl: no lo hemos visto desde que nos escondimos aquí.

-Mike: eso significa que… estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, adiós.

-B. Boy: espera, a-ayúdanos por favor.

-Mike: okey-dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y luego sacándola con el dedo medio levantado-aquí está mi ayuda-y sin más se retiro.

-B. Boy: ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Cherry: movernos.

-Carl: ¿Por qué?

-Cherry: porque a ellos se les acabaron las mesas y ahora vienen por esta-dicho eso los tres se levantaron y echaron a correr.

 **(4:00 am)**

-Gonnie: ufff que bien que al fin termino-bufo al ver todo en calma con los daños ya provocados por supuesto.

-Puppet: ni que lo digas-concordó sentada en el escenario y observando a todos dormidos-pero aun no me queda claro por que se pusieron así.

-Gonnie: pues tal vez había alcohol en las bebidas, eso o que les dio un ataque de locura de un pronto a otro-razono riendo.

-Puppet: jajaja por cierto ¿Y qué paso con tu esposo?-intrigo con cierto disgusto en la voz.

-Gonnie: pues por suerte el cae con solo un vaso.

-Puppet: pues ese es un detalle que no sabía-dijo entre risas- bueno, aun queda un rato antes de que amanezca, así que me iré a dormir-comento alejándose de ahí.

-Gonnie: creo que hare lo mismo.

La rubia empezó a caminar, pero luego de un rato paro en un cuarto de fiestas debido a que vio algo que no esperaba: Zet sentado y recostado a la pared mientras abrazaba a Plushtrap, curiosamente el primero seguía despierto.

-Gonnie: ¿Zet?

-Zet: uh

-Gonnie: ¿Estas bien?

-Zet: claro que lo estoy, mama-contesto dejándola en shock por el pronombre.

-Gonnie: ¿C-como me llamaste?

-Zet: mama, no es lo que eres-explico mostrando una sonrisa.

No era como las que mostraba a diario, esta era totalmente sincera.

-Gonnie: si, si lo soy-concluyo acomodándose a su lado.

-Zet: ¿Y que sucedió afuera?

-Gonnie: ¿No lo sabes?

-Zet: este chiquillo se asusto apenas las cosas se agitaron y entonces decidí quedarme aquí con él.

-Gonnie: es un detalle de tu parte; todos están dormidos pero dejaron un desastre.

-Zet: vaya alboroto jejeje-riéndose al unisonó-felices fiestas-le deseo echando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Gonnie: igual.

Posiblemente su comportamiento era por el efecto del licor, pero estaba dispuesta a disfrutar ese agradable rato.

 **(Unas horas después)**

-Zet: ughhh-se despertó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Y fue cuando quiso mover su otro brazo que se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

-Zet: ¿Qué demonios?-murmuro despertando a la de orejas de conejo.

-Gonnie: ¿Ya despertaste?

-Zet: no, vieras que aun estoy dormido-respondió sarcástico-¿Qué rayos paso?

-Gonnie: bueno, si gustas puedes ir a verlo en las cámaras-invito afectuosamente-escuche a los demás hablar de que iban a hacer eso.

-Zet: momento ¿Este lugar tiene un sistema de grabación?

-Gonnie: lo instalaron cuando inauguraron el local.

-Zet: no me interesa desde cuando esta.

-Gonnie: hmph-exhalo decepcionada-te veías de mejor humor cuando estabas ebrio.

-Zet: ¿Qué? ¿Y-yo tome alcohol?

-Gonnie: exactamente, además eras más amable durante ese rato.

-Zet: c-callate-exigió rojo de vergüenza con solo imaginarse que había hecho-a ver ¿A-alguien más sabe que estamos aquí?-pregunto calmándose un poco.

-Gonnie: de momento no.

-Zet: y dijiste que los demás fueron a ver las grabaciones-añadió con la mirada en la pared.

-Gonnie: sip ¿Por-se interrumpió a si misma al no ver al joven, y al rastrear la habitación descubrió una cámara en lo alto-ya veo por qué.

…

Todos los animatronicos, incluidos los phantoms, estaban reunidos en la oficina viendo lo ocurrido en la tablet.

-Freddy: ahora sé porque siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima.

\- lo siento-se disculparon al mismo tiempo las culpables.

-P. Foxy: y eso explica el desorden de la sala.

-T. Freddy: ¿Por qué estoy afuera y bailando alrededor de una hoguera hecha de muebles en compañía de los fantasmas?

-Bonnie: ni idea, pero sigamos viendo que ocurre.

\- ¡Se acabo el show!

Antes de que reaccionaran al grito el aparato electrónico les fue quitado, al echar un ojo al pasillo vieron al adolescente alejándose con la tablet (también la de la atracción) bajo el brazo.

-Freddy: ¡Ey devuelve eso!

Con el grito todos comenzaron a seguirlo hasta la cocina donde entraron con él.

-Foxy: oye marinero ¿Qué vas a…

Su duda fue contestada al verle junto al horno abierto.

-Zet: mira y sabrás-dicho eso metió las tablets para luego cerrarlo y ponerlo a la máxima temperatura de cocción.

Sin más salió del lugar sin importarle que segundos después empezara a haber un pequeño incendio en la cocina.

-Chica: ahhhhh un extintor.

Por su parte Zet simplemente camino hacia la salida, una vez afuera se golpeo la cara con la mano al darse cuenta de la estupidez cometida.

Cuando su jefe se enterara de que fundió esos dos aparatos no estaría muy contento. ¿Por qué no había pensado eso antes? Posiblemente por querer salvar su dignidad. Con una risa retiro la mano del rostro, al fin de cuentas le encontró agrado a todo lo que ocurrió.

 **Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, aunque me haya atrasado en subirlo, y también espero que hayan pasado felices las fiestas en casa y con su familia; les deseo que puedan cumplir sus metas propuestas, sean cuales sean.**

 **Cualquier consejo o idea me ayuda. Sin otra cosa que decir, me despido.**

 **Chao.**


End file.
